Resolution
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Ketika yang satu sudah tak tergapai dan yang satu masih mempertanyakan apa yang dirasa. Muncul satu yang lain ... yang baru menyadari apa yang selama ini terpendam.
1. Chapter 1 — Bertemu

**_Resolution_**

 _._

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke©_ ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Resolution©_ ** _Little Snowdrop_**

 _._

.

Di antara beberapa orang yang menjejali ruang dalam sebuah gerbong _shinkasen_ yang menuju Tōkyō, salah satu di antara mereka terdapat Momoi yang berdiri didekat pintu sembari sesekali menatap pemandangan lewat kaca jendela. Sambil menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya lewat _earphone_ , manik sewarna sakuranya memandang jauh. Kosong. Tak terdefinisikan apa yang sebenarnya mengusik pikiran wanita muda dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu.

Ketika pengumuman dari _speaker_ menyatakan bahwa _shinkasen_ akan segera memasuki stasiun tujuannya, tangan Momoi merogoh ponsel di saku jaket yang dikenakan dan menghentikan lagu yang diputarnya.

Kecepatan _shinkasen_ pun melambat sampai pada akhirnya berhenti seutuhnya. Pintu kereta bergerak berlawanan arah, menyediakan jalan bagi para penumpang yang ingin keluar maupun masuk. Berbaur dalam keramaian, Momoi segera melesatkan diri menuju _gate_.

Men- _tap_ kartu keretanya, Momoi langsung mengasingkan dirinya dari kerumunan orang yang juga keluar dari stasiun. Langkahnya berhenti. Netranya terkunci pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Sebuah pemandangan lama yang kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya tidak pernah ia lihat usai menyelesaikan studinya di salah satu perguruan tinggi.

Akhirnya, Momoi kembali ke kota ini. Sebuah kota yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan masa remajanya dahulu bersama pemuda-pemuda tampan yang kini sudah menapaki jalan yang berbeda di kota yang berbeda pula.

Sewaktu dirinya masih mengenyam studi di perguruan tinggi memang dalam kurun waktu enam bulan sekali Momoi datang ke kota ini untuk bertemu orangtuanya serta teman-teman dengan julukan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersebut. Namun sejak ia menamatkan pendidikannya dan pergi ke sebuah pulau untuk mengabdikan diri, Momoi belum pernah kembali. Oleh karena itu ini hari kepulangan perdananya.

Momoi melangkah menuju halte bis terdekat. Selagi menunggu bis yang menuju rute tujuan, ia mengecek ulang _chat_ dari grup yang dikirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _[[ K. Ryouta: Minna~! Berhubung akhir bulan ini kita semua bisa off, ayo kita ketemuan ssu! ]]_

Sebuah _chat_ bernada riang dari Kise kembali mengundang senyum tipis di wajahnya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan berkumpul kembali seperti yang sering mereka lakukan semasa sekolah menengah dan kuliah.

Sebuah perkumpulan yang menyenangkan.. sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya.

.

.

Momoi sudah tahu sejak awal ia pergi ke pulau tempat ia mengabdikan diri untuk menyampaikan ilmu yang dipelajarinya bahwa cinta sepihak― _Tetsu-kun_ -nya―sudah memiliki tambatan hati untuk mengarungi masa depan. Itu berarti terhitung sampai hari ini, Kuroko dan kekasihnya itu telah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun.

Momoi tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menatap lurus ke arah mata Kuroko ketika berbicara dengan sosok itu nanti di acara reuni mereka. Ia memang paham dengan posisinya, sejak dulu Kuroko tak pernah menatapnya lebih dari seorang manajer klub basket di Teikou serta teman.

Teman.

Satu kata yang kini membuat Momoi baperan.

Dengan cepat gadis kelahiran bulan Mei itu langsung menggelengkan kepala―membuat surai gulalinya mengikuti arah gerakannya. Ia menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran kekanakkannya itu.

Sebuah bis pun berhenti dihadapannya, tak lama pintu terbuka untuk mempersilahkan penumpang. Momoi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Kondisi bis tersebut tergolong sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di titik-titik tertentu.

Momoi memilih untuk duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang disamping jendela, baru saja ia hendak menghela napas setelah menunggu bis sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya, manik _pink_ -nya bertubrukan dengan netra kelabu seseorang yang duduk di arah barat laut dirinya.

"Momoi?"

Dirinya hampir saja menolak fakta yang tengah dihadapinya detik ini juga. Eksistensi seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak pernah dijumpai dalam jangkauan pandangnya tiba-tiba terefleksikan begitu nyata dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Kapten..?"

Dan eksistensi tak terduga itu adalah Nijimura Shuuzou. Mantan kaptennya di Teikou dahulu.

.

.

"Momoi?"

Pupil yang menjadi pusat dalam iris pink itu melebar. Garis lengkung pun terbentuk di paras manisnya. Bagaikan bernostalgia dengan masa-masa di Teikou dulu, Momoi menyapa mantan kaptennya dengan riang.

"Kapten! _Ohisashiburi_! Kenapa Kapten bisa berada di sini? Bukannya Kapten di LA?"

Tak mampu membendung rasa antusiasnya melihat sosok _senpai_ yang pernah mengurusnya dan _kiseki no sedai_ , Momoi dengan penuh semangat melemparkan deretan pertanyaan yang mengundang kekehan dari lawan bicaranya.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Momoi. Kau masih semangat seperti biasanya." Nijimura mengulum senyum melihat gadis pink mantan manajer tim basket Teikou tersebut sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. "Aku sudah kembali ke kota ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi yah aku masih merahasiakannya."

Melupakan rasa gusar yang sempat dirasakan setelah sudah begitu lama tak berada di Tōkyō, Momoi bersemangat untuk terus berbincang dengan Nijimura. Hitung-hitung reuni awal sebelum bertemu dengan keenam teman dekatnya dulu.

" _Souka_.. apa itu berarti Paman sudah sembuh?"

Sorot mata manik kelabu itu sedikit berubah. Momoi menyadarinya.

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Beliau sekarang menjalani rawat jalan saja di rumah."

Ada perasaan lega yang Momoi rasakan ketika mengetahui kondisi ayah Nijimura sudah lebih baik. Bagaimanapun, hal itulah yang menjadi faktor sang _senpai_ cepat-cepat menyerahkan jabatan kapten kepada Akashi.

" _Yokatta ne_ , Kapten." Momoi berucap lembut. "Pasti itu sangat melegakan untukmu."

Perkataan Momoi tersebut mengundang senyuman tipis di paras tampan pemuda dengan nama marga Nijimura.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena sudah menanyakannya, Momoi."

Pembicaraan antara _senpai-kouhai_ terhenti sejenak. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan.

Nijimura tak menyangka bahwa perjalanannya untuk memberi keperluan untuk sang ayah akan membawanya bertemu dengan salah satu kouhai yang dimilikinya. Momoi sudah berubah drastis sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, meski ada satu dua hal yang tak berubah dari gadis itu.

Pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap objek balok berwarna merah muda―koper―tak jauh dari tempat Momoi duduk. Hal itu pun mengundang tanda tanya bagi Nijimura.

"Momoi, kau.. habis berpergian jauh kah?" tanya Nijimura.

Momoi ikut merubah pandangan pada objek yang diperhatikan oleh Nijimura.

" _Etto_.." Ia menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku baru kembali lagi ke Tōkyō dalam kurun dua tahun terakhir ini, Kapten."

Sepasang mata dengan iris kelabu mengerjap tak percaya.

"Baru kembali? Memangnya selama ini kau di mana? Kau.. sudah selesai kuliah kan?"

Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Nijimura mengundang hasrat untuk tertawa bagi Momoi. Ia berpikir, ekspresi seperti itu sangatlah berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Sudah, Kapten. Selama dua tahun ini aku menjalani pengabdian kerja di sebuah pulau. Dan itu menyenangkan sekali!"

" _Heeeh_.." Nijimura terkejut mendengar penuturan Momoi. Agak tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang diberikan. "Kau memangnya mengambil apa di kuliah?"

"Pendidikan, Kapten." jawab Momoi singkat. Ia sudah menduga bahwa akan ada beberapa pihak yang tidak percaya bahwa ia akan mengambil program yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan, terlebih sampai ada pengabdian kerja selama beberapa tahun. Dirinya sendiri pun tak menduganya.

Ya, Momoi memilih jalan ini karena ia pernah mendengar bahwa Kuroko ingin menjadi guru TK. Walau kenyataannya, pemuda _babyblue_ itu mengambil jurusan sastra dan kini berprofesi sebagai penulis.

 _Tetsu-kun.._

Entah mengapa ketika sepintas memikirkan Kuroko, Momoi mendapatkan sebuah ide. Pandangannya yang kembali dipenuhi binar semangat ditujukan kepada Nijimura.

"Kapten! Mau ikut acara reuni di akhir bulan ini?" tanya Momoi menggebu-gebu. "Semuanya pasti senang saat melihatmu!" tambahnya.

" _Nee_? Mau ya, Kapten?"

Dihadapkan dengan sepasang manik merah muda yang berkilat antusias, Nijimura merasa tak bisa mematahkan antusiasme _kouhai_ -nya tersebut. Lagipula itu tidak _gentleman_ sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan tanpa disangka-sangka disambut pekikan riang oleh Momoi. Mantan kapten sebelum Akashi itu hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga penumpang lainnya di bis tidak ada yang terganggu.

" _Ja,_ " Momoi merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Aku minta alamat _email_ Kapten agar bisa memberitahu waktu reuninya nanti."

Nijimura pun mengambil ponsel dari ransel. Keduanya saling menukar alamat _email_ masing-masing. Diam-diam Momoi tersenyum tipis.

' _Mungkin kedatangan Kapten ke reuni nanti dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari Tetsu-kun.'_ batinnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke sosok Nijimura yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Momoi sendiri memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela―di mana terdapat deretan pertokoan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Ah," Tiba-tiba saja, Nijimura segera beranjak dari kursi dan memakai ranselnya. " _Suman_ , Momoi. Aku harus turun di sini. Kutunggu info reuninya."

"Eh?" Momoi kelabakan melihat _senpai_ -nya terburu-buru bangkit menuju pintu. " _Ha-hai!_ _Mata ne,_ Kapten!"

Lambaian tangan diberikan pada sosok Kapten yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke luar dari bis setelah berhenti di sebuah halte. Sekilas sebelum bis kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, Momoi dapat melihat kaptennya itu membalas lambaian tangannya dari luar.

Sudut bibir Momoi pun tertarik ke atas melawan gravitasi.

' _Kalau seperti ini jadinya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersemangat ikut reuni kali ini._ '

Satu helaan napas lolos dari celah bibir, tetapi kali ini Momoi merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dua tahun tak pernah kembali ke Tokyo, mungkin setelah ini akan banyak hal lain yang akan dialaminya―tentu saja berbeda dengan masa SMP maupun SMU dulu. Selain itu, ia juga harus mencari pekerjaan secepatnya.

' _Semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja kan?_ '

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Sejujurnya diawal nonton _kurobasu_ saya tak begitu menyukai karakter gadis berambut gulali ini.. karena yah dia begitu berisik soal Kuroko. Akan tetapi melihat sosoknya di OVA 75.5, meski di awal dia tetap berisik penuh energi seperti itu.. di momen selanjutnya saya menyadari daya tarik manajer Touou Gakuen ini.

Walau begitu saya masih tak bisa meng- _ship_ dia dengan siapapun. Lalu, setelah bergabung dengan sebuah grup rp di line, saya jadi nge- _ship_ nijimomo.

Terima kasih untuk kapten dan chara lain di sana ( '-')/

Semoga _readers_ menikmati cerita ini.. Mohon bantuannya _minna-san *bow_

 ** _Little Snowdrop_**

 ** _13/03/2016_**


	2. Chapter 2 — Waktunya Reuni

" _Hontou otoko no ko tte tanjun na ndakara, mou zenbu shittemasu yo."_

― _Momoi Satsuki_

.

.

Semasa dirinya masih berada di Touou Gakuen, Momoi pernah berkata bahwa semua anak laki-laki itu mudah ditebak. Cukup dengan berbekalkan beberapa data dan ia bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, kemudian memperkirakan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi ke depannya.

Akan tetapi, hanya ada satu orang yang ia tak bisa prediksi saat itu.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Baik semasa dirinya masih di Touou Gakuen maupun saat ini, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berada di luar ekspektasinya.

Termasuk, kenyataan bahwa kini pemuda manis itu telah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

 _._

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Resolution**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _Warn: typo(s), alur yang (mungkin) lambat_

.

.

Beberapa _dress_ manis dengan aksen pita maupun manik-manik yang dapat menambah sisi feminim bertebaran di permukaan ranjang. Dalam rentang waktu dua sampai tiga detik, beberapa _dress_ lainnya pun kembali dilempar sampai pada akhirnya mendarat menyusul objek di ranjang sebelumnya. Terlihat surai merah muda Momoi bergerak mengikuti pergerakannya yang sibuk menyibak isi lemari pakaiannya.

Hari ini―sesuai yang dijadwalkan―merupakan hari reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_ beserta dirinya. Karena alasan itulah Momoi sudah menyibukkan diri sejak matahari masih mengintip di ufuk timur.

"Satsuki? Sarapan sudah siap, sayang."

Terdengar teriakan sang ibunda dari luar kamar. Mau tak mau Momoi segera mempercepat persiapannya memilih pakaian.

"Iya, _Kaasan_. Satsuki akan menyusul." teriak Momoi agar dapat didengar oleh ibunya. Sementara itu, dirinya sendiri mulai meraih dua _dress_ lalu membandingkannya dihadapan cermin.

"Ini kah? Atau yang ini kah?"

Diambilnya kembali _dress_ lainnya.

"Atau ini?"

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit setelahnya, ia memilih sebuah _dress_ yang panjangnya mencapai betis berwarna putih pada bagian atas serta bahan transparan berwarna merah muda mulai dari bagian pinggang ke bawah melapisi warna dasarnya―putih.

Usai merasa semua persiapannya telah sempurna, Momoi segera berlari menuju pintu kamar. Akan tetapi ia teringat untuk memberi kabar kepada sang mantan kapten. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas lalu dengan cepat ia mengetikan pesan.

"Satsuki?"

Terdengar kembali teriakan lainnya dari sang bunda.

"Iya, _Kaasan_! Satsuki ke sana sekarang."

Ponsel dilempar ke permukaan ranjang, kedua kaki langsung digerakan berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

* * *

 _To: Kapten_

 _Subject: Reuni~!_

 _Kapten, kami akan berkumpul sekitar jam sembilan. Kapten bisa datang tiga puluh menit setelahnya (tunggu sampai kami semua kumpul ya~). Ah, jangan lupa mengirim isyarat kalau Kapten sudah dekat dengan tempatnya ya?_

* * *

.

.

Taman yang menjadi lokasi reuni dilewati oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kawasan tersebut. Beberapa di antaranya hanya merupakan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melewati area taman atau anak kecil yang sedang bermain sampai pasangan kakek-nenek yang tengah menikmati cuaca saat itu.

Langit membentang luas dengan warna biru cerahnya. Sangat mendukung acara reuni yang akan diadakan.

Momoi sesekali merapihkan _dress_ yang dikenakannya dengan jemari tangan. Terkadang, ia menyisir poni serta rambutnya agar tidak berantakan. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang hadir. Perasaannya tak menentu. Ambivalensi.

Ia tertarik sekaligus menantikan hadirnya hari ini. Akan tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia ragu serta takut karena hari ini, untuk sekian lamanya, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam―berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat tegang. Ia harus siap. Meski Kuroko sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini, Momoi tidak boleh sampai menunjukan raut wajah yang mengundang rasa prihatin. Ia wanita yang kuat. Ia adalah seorang guru dan guru tidak boleh―

— _PUK._

Seseorang menepuk bahu Momoi dari belakang. Mau tak mau Momoi berjengit terkejut. Dari ukuran tangannya, ini tangan seorang pria. Beragam spekulasi mulai membanjiri pikiran wanita bersurai gulali tersebut.

' _Ini tangan siapa? Jangan-jangan tangan Tetsu-kun. Tetsu-kun kan suka muncul tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap! Hatiku belum siap! Kamisama, tolonglah aku―'_

"Momocchi! Hampir saja aku tidak mengenalimu _ssu_!"

' _Eh?'_

Tubuh diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah sang pemain bayangan klub basket, akan tetapi mantan model muda yang kini berprofesi sebagai seorang pilot dengan _quote_ terkenalnya saat ini adalah _"Biarkan aku menerbangkan hatimu ssu~!"_ disertai kedipan mata yang dapat mengundang teriakan _fangirls_ -nya dulu.

"Ki..Kichan?!"

" _Osu_ , Momochi!" Sepasang manik amber itu masih memancarkan semangat seperti sebelumnya. " _Ohisashiburi_ _ssu_! Aku tak menyangka Momocchi yang sampai pertama."

Bersamaan dengan helaan napas lega, Momoi tersenyum mendapati rekan sepergosipannya dulu—selain Takao karena pemuda dengan poni belah tengah itu juga asyik untuk diajak berbincang-bincang—adalah sosok yang menepuk bahunya.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Kichan." Rasanya sungguh lega, karena Momoi diberikan kesempatan oleh _Kamisama_ untuk mengatur hatinya kembali. "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kichan yang datang kedua."

" _Hidoi_ _ssu_! Memangnya Momocchi pikir aku akan telat?! Aku tak mungkin telat pada acara sepenting ini _ssu_!" protes Kise. Momoi tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Keduanya pun memulai topik pembicaraan umum seperti bertanya soal kabar, pekerjaan, dan sebagainya.

"Baru Satsuki dan Kise kah yang datang?" Suara _baritone_ yang mengekspresikan rasa tak ikhlas terdengar, membuat Momoi maupun Kise refleks menolehkan wajah.

"Aominecchi!"

"Daichan!"

Mantan _Ace_ kebanggaan _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menggaruk kepalanya malas. " _Tsk_. Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku berangkat lebih siang." gumam pria itu pelan.

Momoi mendengus kesal dan menjadi orang pertama yang meresponnya.

" _Mou_ , Daichan ini! Lebih baik datang pagi tahu!"

" _Sou sou_ , Momocchi benar! Padahal kita kan mau reuni setelah sekian lama _ssu_!" tambah Kise.

Perasaan Aomine saat itu campur aduk seperti palet warna yang ditumpahkan beragam variasi warna dari cat yang digunakan untuk melukis. Kedua manusia dihadapannya ini seharusnya bersyukur karena dirinya mau datang―padahal ini hari liburnya yang berharga.

"Kalian berisik. Apa mental kalian tidak berubah selama dua tahun ini, hah?"

"Apanya yang tidak berubah, Daichan?!"

"Aominecchi juga memangnya berubah _ssu_?"

Sebuah kesalahan besar dilakukan oleh Aomine. Seharusnya ia tidak coba-coba untuk memprotes dua sosok yang memiliki suara cempreng dan hormon berlebih semacam Momoi dan Kise.

Terlalu asyik berdebat―sekaligus mem _bully_ Aomine secara tak langsung, ketiganya tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepasang manik yang dimiliki sosok itu mengunci pemandangan di mana Kise dan Momoi meneriakan protes mereka pada Aomine. Sebuah lengkungan tipis―hampir kasat mata―terpatri di parasnya.

"Masih pagi dan kalian sudah bersemangat sekali." ujarnya menarik atensi tiga orang yang tengah beradu argumen. " _Ohisashiburi desu_ , Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san."

 _DEG._

Momoi tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih tak menyenangkan dari ini. Mengapa di saat seperti ini dia harus muncul? Kedatangan Kise dan Aomine tadi berhasil mengalihkan kondisi hatinya sejenak. Tetapi, kalau seperti ini jadinya—

"Oh, Tetsu _ka_?"

"KUROKOCCHI _OHISASHIBURI_ _SSU_!"

Momoi tidak bisa lagi langsung berlari dan menerjang Kuroko seperti yang Kise lakukan. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena saat ini—

—Kuroko telah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

Pemuda yang pernah menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya itu telah banyak berubah. Meski langsung dikelilingi oleh Aomine dan Kise, Momoi bisa melihat bagaimana punggung itu semakin tegap terlihat, bagaimana paras yang tampan bercampur imut itu kini berubah didominasi oleh sisi maskulin, tinggi badannya pun sudah berubah meski mungkin masih yang terendah diantara yang lain.

Netra merah muda Momoi mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukan Kuroko. Mulai dari menyapa balik Aomine dan Kise, senyum tipis pemuda itu mendengar ucapan mereka, sampai pada akhirnya iris _babyblue_ itu bertemu dengan merah mudanya. Momoi menahan napas.

"Momoi-san, _ohisashiburi_."

Bahkan suaranya masih menenangkan seperti dulu.

" _Ohisashiburi_... Tetsu-kun." Pandangan dialihkan menatap jalan sejenak. " _Genki_..?"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar respon Momoi. " _Hai, genki desu_. Momoi-san _wa_?"

Dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara menjawab jujur atau tidak membuat Momoi menjadi dilema. Ia bisa saja berbohong, tetapi _Tetsu-kun_ -nya itu memiliki observasi yang baik. Lebih baik ia memilih kata yang bersayap.

" _Hum!_ Baik. Terlebih ini reuni kita setelah sekian lama kan?"

Paras manisnya dilekati senyuman palsu. Walau Momoi tahu bahwa Kuroko akan menyadarinya, akan tetapi Momoi yakin pemuda itu tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Dari yang kudengar, Momoi-san pergi mengajar di sebuah pulau."

 _Kamisama_ masih menyayanginya, Kuroko mengerti dan memilih tidak melanjutkan topik tersebut lebih lanjut.

"Ah iya, Momocchi tau? Aominecchi sempat khawatir loh saat mendengar berita itu!" sahut Kise yang masuk dalam pembicaraan.

" _Heh_ , siapa yang khawatir? Satsuki kan selama ini dengan orangtuanya terus, yang ada nanti dia merengek tanpa henti di pulau itu."

"Bilang saja kalau Aominecchi khawatir pada Momocchi _ssu_."

"Diam kau, Kise."

Selingan dari pihak Aomine dan Kise cukup membantu Momoi mencairkan suasana hatinya yang canggung di awal. Ia merasakan rasa nyeri di dadanya setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko, tetapi ia harus bisa mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya.

Mengalihkan pandang dari Aomine dan Kise yang kini berdebat, Momoi mencoba memandang Kuroko.

"Iya, Tetsu-kun. Di pulau itu masyarakatnya masih tradisional. Menyenangkan sekali bisa memiliki pengalaman mengajar di sana."

Kuroko tahu bahwa senyum yang kali ini Momoi tunjukan merupakan senyuman asli dari hati wanita berparas manis sekaligus cantik tersebut—tidak seperti senyum sebelumnya yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan. Baru saja topik pembicaraan tersebut hendak dilanjutkan, tiga orang yang belum hadir menunjukan eksistensinya.

Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Sama seperti ketiga orang sebelumnya, Momoi melihat banyak yang berubah pada ketiga pria tampan tersebut—baik secara fisik maupun kharisma mereka.

Acara saling sapa kembali dilakukan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Momoi sebagai satu-satunya wanita di sana merasa pangling melihat banyaknya hal yang berubah dari diri teman-teman masa SMP-nya itu.

 _Drrt.. Drrrt..._

Merasa ada getaran dari tas kecil yang dibawanya, Momoi segera memeriksa dan mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Ketika mendapati sebuah nama yang tertera di layar, lengkungan senyum kembali menghiasi parasnya meski sebelumnya ia sudah banyak tersenyum sejak datang di reuni sederhana ini.

Menyentuh ikon berwarna hijau, Momoi menyelipkan ponsel diantara telinga dan rambut sewarna sakuranya.

" _Moshi moshi?_ "

Perkataannya itu menarik beberapa atensi seperti Kise, Midorima, dan Akashi—kebetulan ketiganya yang berada didekat Momoi—karena intonasi yang digunakan wanita itu kelewat riang.

"—oke kalau begitu, langsung keluar saja ya. _Hum hum_ , _wakatta_. _Hai, mattemasu_."

 _Pip._

Usai memutuskan panggilan, manik merah muda dihadapkan dengan tiga pasang manik lainnya berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau seperti pelangi—yang mengingatkan Momoi pada sosok 'tamu' reuni ini.

"Ah," Momoi merasa canggung karena ditatapi seperti itu. Apa tindakannya barusan sebegitu menarik perhatian kah?

" _Minna_ , sebenarnya kita memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tamu spesial hari ini."

Netra merah muda menatap satu per satu manik berbeda warna enam pria dihadapannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, senyuman manis pun menghiasi wajah Momoi ketika menyampaikan hal tersebut.

"Eh? Tamu spesial _ssu_?"

Kise mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang akan datang, Momoi?"

Mewakili pertanyaan kelima orang sisanya, Akashi mengajukan diri untuk bertanya. Akan tetapi ketika Momoi membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan, mau tak mau mereka benar-benar _clueless_ pada sosok yang akan bergabung dengan reuni.

" _Haaai~_ Seseorang yang ada di sana bisa ke sini sekaraaang~!" teriak Momoi. Tangannya dilambaikan pada sosok yang berjalan mendekati perkumpulan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dari arah belakang.

Ketika jarak antara pria tersebut serta perkumpulan _Kiseki no Sedai plus_ Momoi berjarak sekitar satu meter, sang tamu spesial acara reuni tersebut mengangkat tangannya.

" _Yo_ , bocah pelangi. Sepertinya kalian sudah tumbuh ya."

Jeda selama beberapa detik. Mungkin melihat sosok kapten sebelum Akashi di Teikou itu kembali merupakan hal yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Karena yaa dalam pemikiran mereka semua, eksistensi seorang Nijimura Shuuzou berada di Los Angeles, bukan di Jepang.

"Nijimura-san.."

"Nijimura- _senpai_.."

"Kapteeen!"

Kise berlari dan hendak menerjang Nijimura yang muncul dengan santainya. Sayangnya, sebelum ia berhasil menubrukan diri pada sosok yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Nijimura menggeser posisi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang pria—sekalipun itu mantan _kouhai_ -nya—berlari dan menerjang dirinya di tengah taman seperti ini.

"Kise, ingat umurmu!" komentar Nijimura setelah menghindar. "Dan sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sejak bertemu dengan Momoi lagi, kalian bisa berhenti memanggilku 'Kapten'. Itu sudah berlalu."

Kerlingan ditujukan ke sosok Momoi yang berdiri paling jauh dari dirinya.

" _Maa_ , tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggil seperti itu." respon Momoi.

Pemuda dengan surai paling gelap diantara kumpulan warna-warni pelangi itu menghela napas. Mungkin ia bisa membiarkan Momoi tetap memanggilnya seperti itu sebagai perlakuan khusus kepada mantan _kouhai_ yang paling waras diantara _kouhai_ lainnya yang memiliki sering membuat masalah—Akashi adalah pengecualian di sini.

"Nijimura-san," panggil Akashi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa. Senang melihat Nijimura-san di Jepang lagi."

"Oh, Akashi." Uluran tangan dibalas dan keduanya berjabat tangan. "Ya, senang juga bisa melihat kalian lagi."

Tema reuni pun berubah yang awalnya adalah reuni dengan teman-teman sebaya menjadi reuni antara _senpai_ dan _kouhai_. Momoi berjalan menjauh dari perkumpulan warna-warni yang melepas rindu pada satu-satunya kakak kelas yang berhasil mengurus mereka berenam di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dan mengulum senyum tipis.

' _Reuni berjalan dengan lancar sepertinya..'_ batin Momoi. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ miliknya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia hendak merekam momen pertemuan ini secara diam-diam—sebagai kenang-kenangan pribadi. Ia tidak tahu lagi bukan, kapan reuni seperti ini bisa kembali dilakukan.

Sebelum menekan tombol _shutter_ untuk mengambil gambar, ia menghitung jumlah orang yang tertangkap oleh lensa kameranya.

Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.

"Eh? Kok hanya enam orang?" gumam Momoi bingung. Ia kembali menilik warna-warna yang ada.

Merah.. Hijau.. Hitam.. Kuning.. Biru tua.. Ungu...

Warna biru muda yang sejak dulu selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya menghilang. Pupil mata Momoi melebar. Tanpa disadari, ia telah menahan napas usai mengetahui bahwa warna yang menghilang adalah biru muda.

"Momoi-san?"

Momoi menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Kuroko Tetsuya— _hatsukoi_ sepihaknya—berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

" _Tetsu-kun.."_

Sakura bertemu dengan langit musim semi. Di antara gemuruh detak jantung yang tak normal, Momoi kembali mendengar suara yang ia rindukan.

"—bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca _Resolution_ , terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Senang rasanya bisa berkontribusi dalam kapal minor ini ( ^-^)/

 _[[balasan review]]_

 **Guest** : _yoroshiku ne_ ~ terima kasih sudah mampir di sini.. ditunggu juga ya nijimomo versi _guest-san_ XD maaf kalau belum ada _hint_ nijimomo-nya. Kapal ini memang sepi, tapi saya bahagia bisa jadi penumpangnya (meski telat). Tetap dukung Resolution ya~ ( ^-^)

 **Kim HyeNi** : tak OS, _daarin_.. soalnya yaaa dapet idenya panjang~ makasih ya udah mau mampir~ XD

 **nyan** : nih ya udah apdet, aku gak tega biarin kamu maso. Jangan salahin aku kalau kamu ikut nge _ship_ ini. Mereka emang manis kok XD bukan modus itu.. ampun kamu jangan salah paham sama niatnya Momoi. Soal kekasih Kuroko mungkin tidak akan sesuai dugaanmu *ketawa jahat*

Terima kasih juga kepada: **Asahina Yuuhi** , **Myosotis sylvatica** , **Rusa Aneh** , dan **sweetalien**.

Little Snowdrop pamit undur diri, sampai bertemu di _chapter_ berikutnya~

.

.

 **Little Snowdrop**

 **21/03/2016**


	3. Chapter 3 — Pelangi

Seharusnya, ada delapan orang alumni dari Teikou _Chuugakkou_ yang berkumpul saat itu. Ketika keberadaan dua orang—dengan surai biru langit dan merah muda—bergerak menjauhi taman, ada sepasang bola mata beriris kelabu yang menangkap momen tersebut.

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

 _._

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Resolution**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _Warn: typo(s), alur yang (mungkin masih) lambat_

.

.

 _"The rainbow is a sign of hope for tomorrow"_

— _anon_

.

.

Momoi berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Kuroko yang ia lihat. Ya, sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menundukkan wajah sambil terus berjalan.

Beragam pertanyaan menghampiri pikirannya.

 _'Apa yang mau Tetsu-_ kun _katakan? Kenapa kami menjauh dari yang lain? Apa jangan-jangan Tetsu-_ kun _mau bicara ... soal itu? Aaaaah, aku tak siap mendengarnya!'_

Bibir semerah ceri itu digigit—menghilangkan gugup dan khawatir. Berkali-kali Momoi bergumam pelan untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka di sisi lain taman yang cukup jauh dari perkumpulan sebelumnya—yang memungkinkan tak dapat dilihat oleh anggota reuni—Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Momoi.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Momoi terus saja memandangi tanah tempatnya berpijak sementara Kuroko terlihat tengah mencari padanan kata yang cocok untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menggerakan rambut sewarna gulali Momoi yang memang dibiarkan tergerai hari ini. Wanita berprofesi sebagai tenaga pendidik itu menarik napas dalam-dalam guna menormalkan degup jantungnya.

"Momoi-san."

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko buka suara untuk memanggilnya.

"Ya, Tetsu-kun?"

Respon yang singkat, karena Momoi memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Momoi-san sudah mendengarnya bukan? Tentang diriku dan—"

"A-aku sudah mendengarnya."

Momoi sengaja memotong perkataan Kuroko. Ia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi kelanjutan kata-kata tersebut—dan ia tak mau mendengarnya.

" _Omedetou ne_ ..., Tetsu-kun." senyuman pahit ditunjukkan. "Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Siapapun tahu bahwa yang dirasakan oleh Momoi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan. Sebagai wanita yang telah menanti cinta seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selama sepuluh tahun lamanya, tidak mungkin hatinya tak teriris mendengar kabar bahwa Kuroko telah memiliki kekasih.

Momoi memang tahu sejak awal bahwa Kuroko tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya. Katakan bahwa ia masokis karena tetap menaruh harapan meski peluangnya sama seperti menunggu lautan mengering. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia jatuh cinta begitu sederhananya usai menerima stik es krim dari Kuroko di Teikou dulu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Momoi-san." Kuroko berujar perlahan—berusaha tak menyakiti perasaan wanita dihadapannya. "Aku berpikir ada seseorang di luar sana yang lebih pantas menerima perasaan Momoi- _san_."

Tak lama kemudian, pria yang telah dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Momoi itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ..., Momoi-san."

Mendengar permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh _hatsukoi_ -nya, Momoi secara refleks langsung menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kuroko dan mengarahkannya agar berhenti membungkuk.

"Tetsu-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Bagaimana pun ini bukan salah Kuroko. Dirinyalah yang salah. Meski sudah tahu cintanya tak akan pernah bersambut, ia tetap keras kepala untuk mempertahankannya.

"Tetsu-kun mungkin jatuh hati pada wanita itu, tetapi ... aku 'kan yang pertama kali pergi kencan denganmu."

Momoi memberanikan dirinya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko.

"Katakan Tetsu-kun, apa saat itu ... kau senang pergi kencan denganku?"

Emosi yang terceminkan dari sepasang manik merah muda yang mana menatap Kuroko menyiratkan rasa pedih mendalam. Meski begitu, senyuman terpasang di paras cantiknya. Seolah-olah hendak mengatakan _'Aku baik-baik saja'_ pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tak pernah ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita ini. Ia percaya bahwa ada orang lain di luar sana yang mampu memberikan kebahagian dan rasa yang sebanding kepada Momoi. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Momoi, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Momoi-san. Aku menikmati apa yang kita lalui di hari itu."

Air mata pun tak kuasa terbendung di pelupuk mata Momoi. Jari-jemarinya pun bergerak dibawah komando kesadarannya untuk bergegas menghapus jejak air mata yang akan membasahi kedua pipi.

"Tetsu-kun ..., bisa kah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" ujar Momoi pelan di sela tangisnya. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri."

"Momoi-san—"

"Kumohon, Tetsu-kun. Ini permintaan terakhirku padamu."

Momoi memutar tubuhnya—masih dengan jemari tangan yang menyeka air mata. Perkataan Kuroko sebelumnya bagaikan pisau bermata dua baginya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa bahagia karena Kuroko menikmati kencan mereka. Di sisi lainnya, ia merasakan sesak yang tak dapat didefinisikan karena mau tak mau, rela tak rela, ia harus melepas cinta pertamanya itu.

"Baiklah, Momoi-san. Aku akan kembali ke yang lain. Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu."

Sekali lagi Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, walaupun ia tahu Momoi tak akan melihatnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat semula—sesuai perkataannya. Bukannya ia tega meninggalkan seorang wanita yang baru saja patah hati, akan tetapi Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan hal lain—karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bahkan telah menjadi tunangannya saat ini.

Momoi membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar langkah Kuroko semakin menjauh. Ditatapnya punggung pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Diputuskannya kontak mata dari punggung yang tak bisa diraih itu, Momoi berlari menjauh dari taman menuju satu tempat yang familiar baginya—serta berlokasi tak jauh dari area taman.

.

.

Ketika Momoi masih berumur enam tahun, Momoi pernah diajak oleh kedua orangtuanya berjalan-jalan di taman melihat sakura yang mekar. Momoi kecil begitu antusias dengan ajakan tersebut. Ia berjalan sambil menggamit tangan ayah dan ibunya lalu bersenandung kecil. Ketika taman sudah terlihat di depan matanya, Momoi bingung karena kedua orangtuanya tidak berbelok menuju taman, melainkan terus berjalan ke depan.

Saat itu, ibunya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kita akan melihat sakura, tetapi bukan di taman, sayang."

Hari itu di umurnya yang keenam tahun, Momoi baru mengetahui bahwa tak jauh dari lokasi taman tempatnya bermain, terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas dengan sebuah pohon sakura besar di tepinya.

Dan di samping pohon sakura tepi danau itulah yang menjadi tempat Momoi berpijak saat ini. Banyak pemandangan yang telah berubah sejak saat itu. Bagaimana daerah tepi diperbaiki dan dibuatkan jalan dari bebatuan, beberapa pohon hias ditanam, serta lampu taman yang dipasang di beberapa sisi. Pada beberapa sudut pun dapat ditemukan bangku sebagai tempat beristirahat melepas lelah. Tampaknya danau ini telah menjadi tempat wisata bagi sebagian orang.

Momoi duduk pada bangku yang tepat berada di bawah pohon sakura serta menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Dulu, ia pernah duduk di atas tikar bersama kedua orangtuanya di tempat ini. Diliriknya beberapa orang yang melintas—jauh lebih sedikit dari yang ada di taman—kemudian pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap ke danau.

Entah sejak kapan, Momoi menyukai kegiatan memandangi danau seperti ini. Melihat permukaan air danau yang terhampar luas seperti itu membuatnya merasa lebih rileks.

"Ah, di pulau aku sering sekali melihat laut seperti ini juga ya." gumamnya pelan.

Momoi meregangkan badannya—berusaha untuk sekali lagi merasa lebih rileks. Ia bersandar pada penyangga yang ada di bangku dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

Satu demi satu hal mulai datang memasuki pikirannya. Dari acara reuni, bertemu Kuroko, berbicara sesuatu dengan pria itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia berada di danau yang membawa kenangan masa kecilnya.

Momoi mengingat seperti apa cantiknya paras sang bunda saat tersenyum ke arahnya seraya menunjuk lengkungan tujuh warna objek bias sinar matahari yang terlihat di danau ketika mereka kunjungi hari itu.

"— _bokura no niji wo ametanara_ ~"

Momoi bersenandung pelan sambil menatap permukaan danau yang begitu tenang. Tanpa sadar ia menyenandungkan lagu tersebut ketika mengingat soal pelangi yang dilihatnya bersama ibu dan ayah. Pikirannya pun langsung melintaskan satu hal.

 _Momoi ingin melihat pelangi._

Ia langsung berpikir dan mengingat, kapan dirinya terakhir kali melihat pelangi. Semasa SD kah? SMP kah? Karena seingatnya ia tak pernah melihat pelangi di SMU.

Pelangi terakhir yang ia ingat dengan jelas dalam memori ingatannya adalah pelangi kecil dalam perjalanannya pulang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Momoi ingat bahwa sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap angkasa selama beberapa menit lamanya. Sayang sekali, di masa sekarang sangat sulit melihat pelangi. Ia jadi terpikirkan apakah anak-anak masa kini pernah melihat pelangi secara langsung atau tidak.

Seolah menyadari kesedihan yang dialami serta mendengar harapan kecil Momoi, _Kamisama_ mengabulkan keinginannya itu, namun dalan konteks yang berbeda.

"Momoi?"

Napas terengah-engah yang menandakan bahwa sosok itu baru saja berlari—atau sejenisnya—menarik atensi Momoi.

"Ternyata ... kau ada di sini."

Setitik peluh di pelipis diusap begitu saja, sementara sosoknya berjalan menghampiri Momoi yang masih termenung.

"Kapten ...?"

 _Kamisama_ mengabulkan permohonan kecil Momoi untuk melihat pelangi. Meski dikabulkan dalam wujud bertemu dengan seseorang dengan nama marga yang memiliki kanji pelangi.

.

.

Deru napas yang semula berhembus lebih cepat dari biasanya tadi, kini mulai kembali teratur. Bersamaan dengan helaan napas terakhir, sepasang manik kelabu itu menghujam lurus ke netra merah muda Momoi.

"Saat kami berada di tengah pertandingan _street basketball_ , Kuroko datang. Dia bilang kau ada di sisi utara taman, tetapi saat aku ke tempat itu kau tidak ada. Ternyata kau di sini."

Ada rasa kesal di sana sekaligus rasa khawatir yang tersampaikan pada Momoi. Ia berpikir mungkin Nijimura mencari dirinya sampai seperti itu karena bagaimanapun sosoknya lah yang paling dewasa diantara yang lain—anggap saja seperti itu.

Momoi meraih tas kecilnya dan bergegas bangkit dari bangku untuk menghampiri Nijimura.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kapten. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan kalian." ujarnya sembari membungkukkan badan. Momoi merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi tanpa memberikan kabar pada siapapun. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu sekalipun kondisi hatinya bak diterjang badai.

Nijimura memutar tubuhnya, Momoi menganggap bahwa sang mantan kapten itu hendak kembali ke permainan _street basketball_ yang diadakan sebelumnya. Memang sejak awal mereka memilih taman tersebut sebagai tempat reuni karena di sebelahnya terdapat lapangan basket.

"Momoi."

Ia pun menoleh untuk merespon panggilan Nijimura.

"Ya, Kapten?" balasnya. Tetapi, Nijimura tidak langsung merespon perkataannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap ke arah dirinya selama beberapa saat.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya terucap. Meski begitu, Momoi terkejut atas pertanyaan tersebut. Kenapa Nijimura menanyakan hal itu? Apa ekspresinya sebegitu mudahnya terbaca oleh orang lain?

"Eh?" Momoi menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hmm."

Nijimura bergumam pelan dan kembali berjalan di depan Momoi beberapa langkah. Ada banyak tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran Momoi berkaitan dengan sikap Nijimura yang terkesan misterius dalam pandangannya. Sepertinya, Momoi menemukan seseorang lainnya yang tak mudah ia tebak.

"Kau mau mampir ke kedai _crepe_ sebelah sana? Kutraktir kau sesuatu."

Arah pandang Momoi bergerak mengikuti objek yang ditunjuk oleh Nijimura. Sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri memang terdapat sebuah kedai _crepe_ sederhana.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Momoi. Rasanya aneh ditawari sesuatu secara mendadak. Terlebih dari Nijimura, mantan kapten yang sudah beberapa tahun tak pernah ia temui.

"Anggap saja tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku ke sini." jawab pria itu santai sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana dan ia berjalan dengan santainya menuju kedai _crepe_ —tidak mempedulikan Momoi yang masih termenung mendengar jawabannya.

"Kapten! Tunggu aku!"

Usai sadar bahwa Nijimura semakin jauh darinya, Momoi langsung berlari mengejar mantan kaptennya yang beberapa meter lagi sampai di kedai yang dimaksud.

.

.

Dengan nuansa warna merah muda, kedai _crepe_ itu terkesan begitu manis. Seorang pelayan wanita terlihat tengah mengerjakan pesanan sepasang muda-mudi yang berdiri dari baris antrian. Ada beberapa bangku yang disediakan—mungkin untuk pembeli yang ingin makan langsung di tempat.

"Nah Momoi, kau ingin pesan apa?"

Selagi menunggu antrian di depan mereka, Nijimura memandangi daftar menu yang tertempel di dinding. Varian rasa yang disediakan cukup banyak, mulai dari rasa yang normal sampai yang tergolong tidak normal.

Manik sewarna sakura itu menatap serius daftar menu, tetapi Nijimura bisa melihat bahwa manik tersebut berkilat antusias. Mungkin _crepe_ merupakan salah satu makanan favorit _kouhai_ -nya ini.

"Aku mungkin memilih rasa _strawberry cheesecake_. Kapten sendiri?"

Kepala bersurai gulali itu menoleh dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Nijimura menolak dengan halus. Di sisi lain, kelopak mata Momoi melebar mendengar jawaban Nijimura.

" _Heeee?_ Tidak bisa seperti itu, Kapten! Ada kok, rasa yang tidak manis." Sepasang muda-mudi tadi pergi usai mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Momoi langsung melangkah maju mendekati pelayan wanita tadi. " _Neesan,_ rasa teh hijau ini tidak manis kan?"

 _Neesan_ yang ditanyai oleh Momoi melihat menu yang ditunjuk oleh wanita itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat disertai senyum bisnis.

"Ya, benar sekali."

Mendengar pembenaran atas dugaannya, Momoi kembali menolehkan wajah pada Nijimura.

" _Hora,_ Kapten! Tidak manis. Mau ya?"

Meskipun terkesan menanyakan persetujuan Nijimura atas menu yang sebelumnya ia tanyakan, Momoi langsung memesankan _crepe_ rasa teh hijau tersebut untuk pria itu dan rasa _strawberry cheesecake_ untuk dirinya.

Nijimura hendak mengajukan protes karena ia belum setuju untuk memesan _crepe_ juga, akan tetapi ketika melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa kecil Momoi, kata-kata yang semula ingin terucap bagaikan menguap begitu saja.

"Haaaah." Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah."

" _Yatta!_ " pekik Momoi senang karena berhasil membuat kaptennya itu mau memesan _crepe_ juga. Ia bersenandung kecil—sebagai ekspresi rasa senang—selagi menunggu pesanan mereka dibuat.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

 _Neesan_ pelayan kedai membawakan dua bungkus _crepe_ yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Satu _crepe_ _strawberry cheesecake_ dan satu _crepe_ teh hijau."

Dua bungkus _crepe_ dengan aroma yang menggoda berpindah tangan dari sang _Neesan_ ke tangan Nijimura. Setelahnya, pelayan wanita tersebut berbalik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rak kecil yang menempel pada dinding kedai.

"Dan ini adalah maskot kami, _crepe-_ kun dan _crepe_ -chan bagi pembelian oleh pasangan kekasih. Silakan."

Pelayan tersebut memberikan sepasang _strap phone_ berbentuk _crepe_ dengan salah satunya ber- _gender_ perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki.

Momoi hendak protes—karena bagaimanapun, ia dan Nijimura bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Baru saja ia hendak menyuarakan protesnya, Nijimura sudah terlebih dahulu berucap.

" _Souka?_ _Arigatou_."

 _DEG._

Dan perkataan itu tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Momoi mencerna perkataan Nijimura sementara orang yang dimaksud telah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

' _Eh?'_

Sepuluh detik Momoi habiskan dengan menatap punggung Nijimura. Di sisi lain, Nijimura malah asyik mengamati betapa apiknya kemasan _crepe_ kedai tersebut.

"Ka—Kapten tunggu sebentar!" Momoi kembali berlari untuk mengejar sosok Nijimura. Mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, Nijimura menghentikan langkah dan memutar badan untuk melihat ke arah Momoi—masih dengan kedua tangan memegang _crepe_.

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Nijimura.

Momoi mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena berlari selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Kenapa ... Kapten menerima _strap phone_ itu?"

Menurut Momoi, seharusnya Nijimura jujur saja pada pelayan wanita tadi bahwa mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, melainkan mantan kapten dan manajer sebuah klub basket semasa SMP. Oleh karena itu batinnya bertanya-tanya, mengapa Nijimura mengambil _extra_ tersebut?

"Hmm," Nijimura menatap sekilas gantungan ponsel yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya. "Karena ini manis dan kupikir cocok untukmu ...?"

Momoi terperangah mendengar perkataan Nijimura. Melihat hal tersebut, Nijimura segera berdeham pelan.

"Maksudku ..., kau kan biasanya suka hal yang manis ... yang imut seperti ini. Jadi, kenapa harus ditolak?"

Bibir Momoi yang semula terkatup itu kini mulai terbuka celah kecil

 _'Souka. Kapten ... dia mungkin ingin menghiburku kah? Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan tadi ya?'_

Pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Momoi berusaha menemukan jawaban lain dari sepasang manik kelabu itu. Namun nihil, tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari sana.

"Memang benar ... maskot itu lucu dan aku juga menyukainya."

Tangan Momoi bergerak mengambil salah satu _strap phone_ dari jari kelingking Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil _crepe_ -kun ya, Kapten?"

 _Strap phone crepe_ -kun yang telah berpindah tangan ditunjukkan ke hadapan Nijimura. Sementara sosok yang memegang barang itu tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa aku malah yang perempuan?" protes Nijimura sambil melihat _strap phone_ yang masih melingkar di jarinya. "Tapi ... tak apa lah."

 _Crepe_ -chan dipandangi oleh Nijimura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Momoi terka apa maksudnya. Maskot imut berbentuk makanan dengan isi berwarna merah muda itu sedang tersenyum selagi tangan buatannya berpose huruf V.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini punyamu, Momoi."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Kapten."

Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju tempat di mana _Kiseki no Sedai_ seharusnya bermain _street basketball_. Tak ada satu pun diantara Momoi maupun Nijimura yang buka suara. Mereka sama-sama asyik menikmati _crepe_ milik masing-masing—mungkin saja begitu.

Hingga tanpa disadari, mereka pun sampai di lapangan yang seharusnya terdapat enam orang yang tengah bermain _three on three_.

"Ah, Momocchi! Kapten!" teriak Kise. Pilot tampan itu tengah duduk di _bench_ yang bersama empat orang lainnya.

Nijimura melangkah maju mendahului Momoi menghampiri lima _kouhai_ -nya itu.

"Sudah selesai kah?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Nijimura-san. Kuroko sudah pulang karena ada keperluan mendadak."

"Pulang duluan? Hm."

Ekor mata Nijimura melirik Momoi yang memandang ke tengah lapangan sambil memegangi _crepe_ miliknya. Pandangan wanita itu menerawang jauh.

Kise bangkit dan menghampiri mantan manajer Touou maupun Teiko tersebut.

"Momocchi dari mana saja _ssu_? Dan kenapa bisa ada _crepe_?!"

Sepertinya Kise salah fokus. Entah sebenarnya pemuda itu lebih mau menanyakan perihal Momoi atau _crepe_ yang ada dalam genggaman guru muda itu.

"Ehehe." Momoi tertawa canggung. "Aku tadi dari danau, Kichan. Lalu sebelum kembali ke sini, Kapten menawariku untuk membeli ini."

Kemasan _crepe_ diangkat untuk ditunjukkan ke hadapan paras bernilai jual tinggi milik Kise.

"Eh? Curang _ssu_! Kapten, aku juga mau!" rengek Kise yang langsung menhampiri Nijimura.

"Heh, penghasilanmu lebih banyak, Kise! Beli saja sendiri."

Nijimura menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan Kise yang merengek kepadanya.

" _Yosh!_ " Sebuah dompet dilempar melawan hukum gravitasi. "Kalau begitu kita akan gunakan dompet ini untuk makan-makan."

Pelakunya adalah Aomine. Pria yang menjadi teman sejak kecil Momoi itu berjalan sambil melempar-lempar dompet tebal Kise.

"Tidaaaak! Dompetku _ssu_!"

"Heeeee~ Makan-makan kah? Minechin aku ikut~"

Murasakibara bergerak mengekori Kise yang mengejar Aomine. Pria pirang itu akan mengerahkan segalanya demi keselamatan dompet hasil kerja kerasnya tersebut.

"Yang lain bagaimana? Ikut pergi makan?"

Akashi menolehkan wajahnya pada tiga orang yang tersisa—Midorima, Nijimura dan Momoi.

"Hoooo, tuan muda Akashi mau mentraktir nih? Boleh juga."

Nijimura memamerkan seringaiannya yang dibalas dengan kekehan ringan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Midorima?"

Pandangan beralih ke _megane_ berambut hijau yang kini telah berprofesi sebagai dokter muda tampan.

"Aku mungkin ikut, kebetulan tak ada jadwal lain setelah ini _nanodayo_."

Ia menjawabnya dengan gaya khasnya—menaikan bingkai kacamata.

Kepala bersurai _scarlet_ kembali berputar, kali ini ke satu-satunya orang dengan _gender_ yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Aku ..." Momoi menatap tiga pria dihadapannya secara berantian. "Sepertinya aku _pass_. Besok aku harus mempersiapkan materi untuk kelas mengajar."

" _Souka?_ Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa kok, Akashi-kun." senyum tipis ditunjukkan. "Nanti bilang saja pada Kichan kalau bagianku diantar ke rumah." lanjutnya dengan nada jahil serta kedipan mata.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan nanti. _Jaa,_ Momoi."

"Hati-hati _nanodayo_."

Momoi melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya yang hendak menyusul Aomine, Kise, maupun Murasakibara yang sudah pergi sedari tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa Nijimura belum bergerak dari tempatnya sementara Akashi dan Midorima sudah menjauh dengan jarak kurang lebih lima meter.

"Kapten?" panggil Momoi. Ia bingung melihat Nijimura yang hanya diam sambil membalas tatapannya.

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya mengerjap usai Momoi memanggil namanya.

"Ah, _jaa na_ , Momoi."

Satu lambaian singkat dan sosok Nijimura langsung berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Momoi memiringkan kepalanya melihat sikap kakak kelasnya itu—ia bingung. Ia melirik sekilas alorji yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Saa, kaerou ka na?_ " gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

(1) Judul lagu disenandungkan oleh Momoi di danau: Niji wo Ametara - fhana

Little Snowdrop _desu_.

Akhirnya bisa _publish_ _chapter_ ini ... yang mungkin _chapter_ terakhir di _publish_ sebelum UTS ( '-') _chapter_ berikutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu sampai urusan ujian selesai, tapi tak tau juga karena saya kadang suka gatel ngetik pas ujian.

 _Balasan review untuk guest:_

 **nyan** : tugas baik tapi sebentar lagi ujian :') nah itu udah ya apa yang mau kuroko omongin ke momoi~ sankyuu udah langsung diedit nih tiponya. Jangan harap dapat bocoran dariku(?)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah mendukung Resolution. Sebagai informasi tambahan, chapter depan ada yang spesial(?) perihal formatnya. Nantikan saja ya~ Doumo arigatou~ ( ^-^)/

Terima kasih kepada: **Phantom Klein** , **nyan** , **lydiasyafira** , **Myosotis sylvatica** , **Shaaa** , **Seseorang** , **Ay Seijuurou** , **Kare'xo** , dan pembaca Resolution lainnya.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **03/04/2016**


	4. Chapter 4 — Permohonan

_Klik._

" _Moshi moshi?_ "

' _Aa—moshi moshi? Nijimura-san? Maaf mengganggu, tetapi ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan.'_

Suara seorang wanita dari ujung sambungan telepon terdengar cemas, membuat Nijimura bertanya-tanya ada suatu hal yang terjadi kah hingga salah satu rekan wanitanya menelpon dirinya di pagi hari seperti ini—tepat sebelum acara reuni dimulai.

" _Hm_ , ya? Tidak apa-apa kok, Chihara-san. Ada apa memangnya?"

' _Hiro-san tidak bisa hadir di rumah belajar mulai minggu depan. Dia ada urusan di perusahaannya.'_

"Hmm, begitukah?"

' _Iya. Oleh karena itu, aku membutuhkan partner untuk minggu depan. Apa ada anggota lain yang luang?'_

"Semuanya sudah memiliki posisinya masing-masing, Chihara-san. Tidak ada yang luang minggu depan. Apa aku harus menggantikan Hiro sementara?"

' _Iie. Jangan, Nijimura-san.'_

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang lain kan—"

Seketika dalam pikiran Nijimura terefleksikan bayangan sesosok wanita ceria bersurai gulali. Kebetulan juga adik kelasnya itu berada dalam bidang pendidikan. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan dirinya.

' _Nijimura-san?'_

"Ah, _suman_ , Chihara-san. Aku akan coba menanyakan pada adik kelasku apa dia bisa menemanimu minggu depan."

' _Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Nijimura-san.'_

"Ya, sama-sama."

' _Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Arigatou, Nijimura-san. Jaa.'_

"Sama-sama, Chihara-san. _Jaa_."

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s), alur yang (mungkin masih) lambat, akan ada banyak OC untuk mendukung alur cerita

 _[[bukan chapter spesial seperti yang direncanakan]]_

.

.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaasan_."

Pagi hari yang cerah itu, usai Momoi keluar dari kamarnya, Momoi menghampiri ibundanya yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Hari ini—meskipun akhir pekan—ayahnya pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan untuk merenggangkan badan.

" _Ohayou_ , Satsuki. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini."

Ibunya berbalik sambil membawa beberapa piring lalu diletakkannya di atas meja makan. Setelahnya, ia menoleh ke arah putrinya—mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Terlihat, putri tunggalnya itu menggaruk pipinya canggung karena mendengar pertanyaannya.

" _Etto_ ... Satsuki baik-baik saja kok. _Kaasan_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Senyum tipis ditunjukkan Momoi sambil menaruh harapan semoga itu bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir sang bunda. Beberapa saat kemudian, Momoi hanya celingukan menatapi seisi rumah sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap ibunya.

"Kalau begitu Satsuki mau mandi dulu ya, _Kaasan_." ujarnya. Terdengar respon balik dari lawan bicaranya hanya berupa dehaman singkat. Momoi pun kembali berjalan menuju arah kamarnya.

Sementara itu, dibalik sekat antara ruang makan dan dapur, Nyonya Momoi menatap tempat di mana putrinya sebelum itu berdiri. Kedua manik sakuranya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang tertahan agar putrinya itu tidak menyadarinya.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa khawatir? Sepulang dari acara reuni kemarin, Momoi hanya menyapa saat masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Di jam makan malam pun, ia tidak bercerita apapun—berbeda dengan 'putrinya' yang ia tahu hobi menceritakan sesimpel apapun suatu kejadian yang dialami.

Lamunan panjangnya itu berakhir ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel pintu.

"Tamu? Siapa yang bertamu di waktu seperti ini?" gumam ibu Momoi pelan. Wanita itu pun segera melepas apron dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

 _Cklek_.

Dibukanya pintu kayu cokelat tersebut dan tampaklah postur tegap seorang pria. Pria tinggi nan gagah itu tidak dikenali oleh dirinya. Sebelum ibunda Momoi bertanya soal identitas pria asing tersebut, sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengulas senyum dan membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Momoi Satsuki-san?"

.

.

Momoi baru saja hendak berjalan ke kulkas yang berada di dapur untuk mengambil sebotol susu ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

"Jadi Momo—maaf maksud saya Satsuki-san sedang mandi?"

"Iya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia selesai."

Kedua alisnya bertaut mendengar percakapan tersebut. Diam-diam, Momoi mengintip di balik dinding. Rasanya ... itu suara yang ia kenali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mohon maaf sudah mengganggu di pagi hari seperti ini."

"Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan. Dan kalau boleh tahu ... dengan siapa ini?"

"Ah ya, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya, saya—"

"Kapten?!"

Sontak, baik ibunda Momoi maupun sang tamu—Nijimura—menoleh bersamaan mendengar pekikkan Momoi yang mengintip di balik dinding.

"Ah, Satsuki sudah selesai rupanya."

Nyonya Momoi beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri putrinya yang masih terkejut. Kemudian ia memberi gestur bahwa dirinya hendak menuju ke dapur.

Momoi menatap kepergian ibundanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan menuju sosok Nijimura yang termenung di sofa. Segera ia menghampiri sang tamu dan mengambil posisi duduk menghadapnya.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Momoi. Mulai dari bagaimana cara sang mantan kaptennya tersebut dapat menemukan alamat rumah sampai ada keperluan apa sehingga sosok yang lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut datang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Jadi—" Keduanya berucap di waktu yang sama sehingga menimbulkan keheningan sesaat setelahnya, kemudian sepasang muda mudi itu terkekeh bersama.

"Jadi, " Momoi kembali mengulang kata-katanya. "ada keperluan apa Kapten datang ke sini, _hm_?"

Sambil mengulas senyum tipis dan menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinganya, Momoi menanyakan apakah alasan kedatangan Nijimura.

Nijimura berdeham singkat sebelum menjawabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini saat reuni, tapi aku lupa." ujar Nijimura mengawali pembicaraan. Momoi mengangguk tanda mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kalau tidak salah ... kau sekarang terjun ke dalam bidang pendidikan bukan, Momoi?"

Anggukan singkat didapat Nijimura sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm, jadi ... aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan padamu."

"Tentu saja boleh, Kapten! Aku akan membantumu!" jawab Momoi cepat—penuh dengan rasa antusias.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum mengatakan apa yang—"

"Tenang saja, Kapten." Senyum simpul ditunjukkan. "Ini kesempatan langka di mana Kapten meminta bantuan padaku, karena itulah aku pasti akan membantu Kapten sebisa mungkin. Hehe."

Melihat Momoi yang tertawa kecil—terlebih usai mengutarakan alasan mengapa adik kelasnya itu langsung setuju untuk membantu dirinya—membuat ada rasa haru yang menyeruak didalam dada Nijimura.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Momoi.

" _Arigatou na_ , Momoi."

Momoi malah kembali tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan semacam itu dari Nijimura.

"Etto ... bantuan seperti apa yang Kapten butuhkan dariku?" tanya Momoi.

"Jadi begini, Momoi. Maukah kau membantu untuk mengajar di salah satu rumah belajar yang perkumpulanku dirikan?"

"Eh ...?"

.

.

Dihadapan Momoi saat ini adalah sebuah rumah sederhana dengan dinding berlapiskan cat berwarna krem serta stiker beraneka bentuk—mulai dari bunga, pesawat, awan, matahari, pepohonan, dan yang lainnya—menempel menghiasi dinding. Beragam permainan anak-anak semacam bak pasir, papan seluncur, jungkat-jungkit, serta ayunan terdapat di halaman rumah tersebut. Tak ketinggalan juga beberapa pohon yang rindang serta beraneka macam bunga tertanam mengelilingi area tersebut.

Beberapa detik awal Momoi lewati hanya dengan memandangi pemandangan terdapat yang dihadapannya. Usai Nijimura mengutarakan permintaannya pada Momoi, lalu mereka—beserta ibunda Momoi—menyantap masakan Nyonya Momoi sebagai sarapan—padahal Nijimura sudah berusaha menolak tawaran tersebut secara halus—dirinya pun dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang saat ini ia pijak.

Sebuah ... rumah belajar kalau menurut penuturan Nijimura.

Momoi berjalan masuk menyusuri area halaman sambil sesekali melirik-lirik sekitarnya. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, Nijimura berjalan mendahuluinya. Pria itu menggeser pintu dorong dan melangkah masuk.

"Chihara-san?"

Nijimura menolehkan wajah untuk melihat ke dalam ruang staf. Di dalam sana, ada seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam berdiri menyeduh teh. Menyadari ada suara yang memanggil namanya, wanita itu membalikkan badannya.

Sepasang manik sewarna hamparan lautan pun menyapa.

"Nijimura-san!" pekiknya senang kemudian ia segera melangkah mendekati Nijimura. "Ada apa? Kenapa datang ke sini?"

"Soal itu Chihara-san ... adik kelasku bersedia membantu."

Nijimura melirik Momoi yang berdiri dibelakangnya serta memberi gestur agar wanita itu menunjukkan diri.

" _O-ojamashimasu_ ..."

Momoi memposisikan dirinya berdiri di sebelah Nijimura. Sekarang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa seseorang yang berbicara dengan Nijimura—sebelumnya Momoi hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya. Siapakah wanita cantik ini? Apa jangan-jangan wanita ini merupakan kekasih Nijimura?

"Waaaah, inikah adik kelas yang Nijimura-san bicarakan waktu itu?"

Akan tetapi, jika mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih ... mereka masih memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan nama marga.

"Hm, ya. Dia bilang yaa mungkin dia bisa membantu. Berhubung jadwalnya akhir pekan, jadi tak akan mengganggu aktivitas mengajarnya."

Atau jangan-jangan hubungan di antara keduanya masih tergolong baru? Beragam spekulasi muncul dalam pikiran Momoi.

" _Souka_. Terima kasih banyak, Nijimura-san. _Etto_ , mohon bantuannya ... em, siapa namanya?"

Dikarenakan sibuk dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Momoi tak menyadari pertanyaan dari wanita yang Nijimura panggil dengan 'Chihara-san' untuk dirinya.

"Momoi."

Di saat suara _baritone_ tersebut kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya, barulah Momoi tersentak dan menyadari adanya kejanggalan.

"Ah, maaf." gumam Momoi pelan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Chihara menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Binar dibalik manik biru laut itu sangat hangat. "Namaku Chihara Rin. Mohon bantuannya ya, _etto_ —"

"Momoi Satsuki _desu_! Em ... mohon bantuannya juga, Chihara-san!"

" _Un_! Aku menantikan kerjasamanya di sini. Semoga kita cepat akrab ya."

Usai sesi perkenalan singkat tersebut, Chihara mengajak Momoi untuk berkeliling ke seluruh area rumah belajar. Momoi dikenalkan dan dijelaskan fungsi setiap ruangan, apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan, serta jadwal kegiatan berlangsung.

Ada ruang yang menjadi aula luas, biasanya ruangan tersebut menjadi tempat belajarnya anak-anak. Ada pula ruangan yang menjadi perpustakaan mini, di mana beberapa rak buku berwarna-warni yang menarik mata berdiri serta karpet busa berbentuk potongan _puzzle_.

Sementara Chihara mengajak Momoi berkeliling, Nijimura berada di dalam ruang staf-memeriksa beberapa berkas-berkas.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang gadis kecil muncul di depan pintu rumah belajar tersebut.

"Yuu-chan?" Chihara yang menyadari keberadaannya pun langsung menghampirinya. " _Doushita no_?"

Yuuna-nama gadis kecil tadi-mendongakkan wajah dan menatap Chihara.

"Hiro- _sensei_ ada?"

Wajah sedih Chihara tunjukkan kepada Yuuna.

"Hiro- _sensei_ tidak masuk dulu untuk sementara waktu, sayang."

Binar-binar di manik Yuuna meredup. Hiro- _sensei_ adalah guru favoritnya di tempat ini.

"Ja, Chiha- _sensei_ bisa bantu aku? Ada tugas yang tidak aku pahami." ujar Yuuna.

"Tentu saja, Yuu-chan."

Keduanya pun melangkah menuju salah satu meja yang ada di aula. Kemudian Yuuna mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Ah, Yuu-chan. Mulai hari ini, Hiro- _sensei_ tidak ada. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ada teman _sensei_ yang menggantikannya."

"Teman _sensei_ ...?"

"Momoi-san? Bisa ke sini sebentar?" panggil Chihara.

Padahal baru saja Momoi ingin pergi menghampiri Nijimura, akan tetapi karena Chihara memanggilnya, ia pun bergegas menuju tempat wanita cantik itu beserta seorang gadis kecil.

"Hora, Yuu-chan. Namanya Momoi- _sensei_. Dia akan membantu _sensei_ mulai hari ini." ungkap Chihara dengan nada riang.

" _Yoroshiku ne, etto_ ... Yuuna-cha-"

"Chihara- _sensei_!"

Segerombol anak masuk ke dalam aula sambil berlari-lari kecil. Chihara langsung memandang Momoi dan berbisik.

"Momoi-san bisa bantu Yuu-chan? Aku mau mengurusi sebentar anak-anak itu."

"Eh?! Aku? Sekarang juga?"

Chihara mengangguk mantap.

"Heeeeee?!"

Pandangan Momoi pun langsung beralih kepada Yuuna yang masih terduduk sambil menatap karpet. Dalam pandangannya, Yuuna merupakan tipe anak yang sulit terbuka pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

 _'Kamisama ... bantu aku.'_

.

.

Terlalu asyik tenggelam pada lembaran berkas membuat Nijimura tidak menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia berada di dalam ruang staf. Suara berisik anak-anaklah yang menarik perhatiannya dari deretan abjad yang diketik rapi pada berkas laporan tersebut.

Dirundung rasa penasaran sekaligus heran karena ia tidak melihat Momoi lagi, Nijimura pun melangkah menuju luar ruangan dan bergerak menuju aula.

Seperti biasa, ia melihat beberapa anak mengerubungi Chihara layaknya induk bebek yang diikuti anak-anaknya.

Namun, pemandangan di salah satu sudut ruangan lebih menarik atensinya. Ada Momoi dan seorang gadis kecil memisahkan diri dari kerumunan Chihara. Terlihat Momoi memegang kertas yang ditunjukkan sambil bergumam pelan. Diam-diam, Nijimura mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Heee, soal PLDV kah."

"PLDV?"

Momoi tersentak mendengar suara kecil Yuuna.

"Ah _gomen ne_ , Yuuna-chan. Itu nama materi yang belum Yuuna-chan pelajari." Nijimura melihat bagaimana Momoi berinteraksi dengan Yuuna. "Tapi tenang saja, _Neechan_ punya solusinya!"

Sepasang manik bulat menatap Momoi penasaran.

 _'Siswa SD seperti Yuuna-chan belum mengenal variabel. Hmm ... mungkin bisa diakali seperti ini.'_ batin Momoi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil secarik kertas kosong. Selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan pena dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

" _Ja_ , Yuuna-chan. Coba kau baca soalnya lagi."

"Eh?" Yuuna bingung karena tiba-tiba diminta membacakan soalnya. Namun, gadis itu memilih untuk menurut dan membacakan soal.

"Ng ... Ueno-san membeli dua cokelat dan tiga kue, dia membayar sebesar 350 yen. Sementara Hibiki-san membeli satu cokelat dan dua kue, dia membayar sebesar 200 yen. Berapa harga masing-masing cokelat dan kue?"

Usai membacakan soal, pandangan Yuuna menatap Momoi yang menggambarkan sesuatu di kertas.

Ada dua segitiga dan tiga persegi beserta angka 350 disampingnya.

" _Se-sensei_ ...?" panggil Yuuna pelan. Respon yang didapatkannya adalah senyuman di wajah Momoi.

"Yuuna-chan, kita misalkan saja segitiga ini adalah cokelat lalu persegi ini adalah kuenya." ujar Momoi mengawali penjelasannya. Ia melingkari gambar yang dibuat sebelumnya.

"Tadi Ueno-san membeli dua cokelat dan tiga kue, bukan? Dan ia membayar 350 yen."

"Un!"

Yuuna mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan.

"Kalau begitu, jika _Neechan_ menggambar lagi dua cokelat dan tiga kue dibawahnya," pena bergerak membentuk objek segitiga dan persegi kembali dan menuliskan 350 yen disamping gambar tersebut. "jika seperti ini yang dibeli," Momoi menunjuk gambar buatannya. "Berapa yang harus dibayar?"

"Eng ..." Kedua mata Yuuna mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tu-tujuh ratus yen?"

" _Un_! Yuuna-chan benar!"

Momoi mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

"Sekarang kita punya empat cokelat dan enam kue, lalu kita tahu harus membayar sebesar tujuh ratus yen untuk semua ini."

Pena yang digunakan Momoi kembali bergerak. Kali ini, ia melingkari satu segitiga dan dua persegi dari gambar sebelumnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, seperti jumlah yang dibeli Hibiki-san bukan?"

" _Un_!"

Yuuna kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ja_ Yuuna-chan, coba lingkari satu kue dan dua cokelat sebanyak yang bisa didapat dari gambar ini."

"Eh?"

Pandangan keduanya bertemu sesaat, kemudian Yuuna mulai melingkari gambar sesuai instruksi yang diberikan. Hasilnya terdapat tiga lingkaran yang masing-masing terdiri dari satu segitiga dan dua persegi dengan sisa satu buah segitiga di luar ketiga lingkaran tersebut.

"Sekarang, Yuuna-chan tahu bukan berapa harga benda dalam lingkaran tersebut?"

"Dua ratus yen ...?"

"Hum! Dan kita punya tiga lingkaran. Jadi ... berapa harga tiga lingkaran ini?"

"Enam ratus yen?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Momoi kembali mencoret kertas sebagai penjelas.

"Sebelumnya, kita tahu harga keseluruhannya tujuh ratus yen. Lalu harga tiga lingkaran yang bisa dibentuk dari gambar ini adalah enam ratua yen. Dan ada sisa satu cokelat di sini. Berarti, harga cokelat itu adalah ...?"

"Tujuh ratus dikurangi enam ratus! Seratus yen!"

"Yuuna-chan pintar!" Momoi kembali mengapresiasi jawaban yang diberikan Yuuna. "Kalau begitu, harga kuenya?"

"Dari harga milik Hibiki-san! Dua ratus yen dikurang serarus. Hasilnya seratus yen per dua kue."

"Dan harga satu kue ...?"

"Lima puluh yen!"

" _Hora_ , Yuuna-chan hebat sekali!"

Mendengar kembali pujian dari Momoi untuknya, membuat Yuuna menyunggingkan senyum tipis sekilas. Tentu saja Momoi tidak melihat hal tersebut akan tetapi Nijimura-yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka-melihatnya.

Kemudian, Yuuna meminta izin untuk menuliskan kembali hasil diskusi mereka di buku tugasnya. Sementara menunggu, Momoi berniat melihat kerumunan Chihara. Akan tetapi, pandangannya sudah terlebih dahulu terkunci pada manik kelabu Nijimura yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Ka-kapten?"

Kedua pundak Momoi bergidik saat menyadari keberadaan Nijimura.

"Hm?"

Nijimura hanya berdeham sejenak sebagai respon, pandangannya menatap lurus coret-coretan Momoi sebelumnya.

" _Naa_ Momoi, biasanya dengan x dan y bukan?" tanya Nijimura penasaran.

"Ah, murid SD seperti Yuuna-chan belum mempelajari variabel, Kapten. Jadi tidak bisa menggunakan PLDV." jelas Momoi. Ia kembali melirik Yuuna yang masih menyalin jawabannya.

"Begitu kah," Nijimura bergumam pelan. "dan ini semacam cara coba-coba, begitu?"

Momoi menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Kapten. Soal-soal seperti ini biasanya digunakan untuk melatih kreativitas siswa."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang pergi ke pulau dua tahun lamanya."

Jika sebelumnya Nijimura melihat Momoi beberapa kali memberi apresiasi kepada Yuuna, kali ini gilirannya memberi apresiasi pada wanita bersurai permen kapas tersebut.

"Kapten terlalu melebih-lebihkan hal itu," Meski mulut berucap sedemikian rupa, kedua sudut bibir Momoi tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum tipis. "aku juga masih banyak belajar kok, Kapten."

"Hm." Nijimura mengangguk mantap. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah Momoi. " _Ganbaru na_ , Momoi."

Satu lagi kesibukkan baru yang akan Momoi lakukan setelah menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tōkyō. Mungkin aktivitas yang akan dilakukan saat ini lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Akan tetapi mendengar perkataan dari _senpai_ -nya tersebut, Momoi merasa entah apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya, ia mampu untuk melewati hal tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Little Snowdrop desu._

Oke, masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini ...? Err, maaf karena saya menghilang di tengah UTS waktu itu. Selain itu, ini bukan chapter spesial seperti yang diutarakan sebelumnya. Kenapa? Jadi, setelah UTS saya berusaha nulis itu ... tapi gagal. Kemudian karena terjebak di chapter tersebut ditambah _blablabla_ di rl sehingga saya baru bisa kembali (dengan membawa chapter di luar rencana awal) setelah UAS. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf atas semua ini * _bows_ *

Ngg, lanjut jawab _review_ di sini..

 **Shaa** : terima kasih karena sudah mampir di chapter sebelumnya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Shaa-san yang di chapter sebelumnya.. jawabannya "iya". Momoi dan _kisedai_ di sini berusia 23 tahun. Maaf saya lupa terus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Selain itu maaf karena format yang 'itu' tidak jadi dibuat. Akan saya usahakan di liburan nanti *-*)9 _Hai, daigakusei desu_. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah mendukung Resolution sejauh ini.

 **nyan** : ekspetasimu mengerikan. Bukan bukan, Nijimura tidak menganggap Momoi sebagai _uhuk_ pacar _uhuk_ nya. Omong-omong anda dapet satu omelan karena menjadi salah satu sebab ini terlambat ya. Tetap dukung Resolution~

 **sweetalien** : ah, syukurlah kalau _feel_ -nya sampai. Saya sempat panik bagaimana mengutarakan perasaan patah hati ditinggal _hatsukoi_ tunangan begitu. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Terima kasih sudah mendukung Resolution sampai titik ini~

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dan udah umbar janji soal chapter spesial sebelumnya * _bows_ * _Sumimasen_! * _henshin_ jadi Sakurai* Terima kasih untuk segala pihak yang sudah mendukung Resolution sampai detik ini dan juga untuk dirimu yang sudah membaca sampai titik ini. Doakan di liburan setelah UAS ini saya bisa lebih produktif kembali.

Mohon bantuannya kembali untuk Resolution, _minna-_ san.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **24/06/2016**


	5. Chapter 5 — Tidak Terduga

Sebagai salah satu anggota dari komunitas yang membentuk rumah belajar, tentunya Chihara sudah hapal di luar kepala perihal jadwal masing-masing anggota hadir di sana—berhubung ia anggota yang memiliki _shift_ paling banyak. Sudah beberapa kali, ia merasa aneh dengan kunjungan Nijimura yang menjadi lebih rutin dari biasanya.

Pada awalnya, laki-laki bersurai gelap itu hanya akan datang dua sampai tiga minggu sekali. Akan tetapi sejak rumah belajar mereka memiliki seorang pengajar 'sementara' baru, Nijimura selalu datang setiap pekannya. Kadang ia datang dan langsung melesat ke ruang staff, lalu pergi begitu saja. Terkadang pula, pria itu menghabiskan separuh harinya di sana. Tak jarang, Chihara mendapati Nijimura dan Momoi pulang bersama setelahnya.

Jadi, tidak salah bukan kalau Chihara menaruh rasa curiga kepada mereka berdua ...?

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s), OC (Chihara Rin), dsb

.

.

Hari ini pun hal yang sama kembali terulang.

Nijimura datang usai jam makan siang—jam istirahat para pengajar—dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia pastikan datanya di ruang staff. Chihara yang saat itu sedang mengawasi beberapa anak hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Nijimura menuju ruang staff. Momoi sendiri sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang anak didekat rak buku.

Dalam diam, Chihara mengawasi gerak gerik Nijimura untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah melihat hal yang sama setiap minggunya, mau tak mau rasa penasarannya semakin meluap.

Sampai pada waktunya rumah belajar tersebut berhenti beraktivitas, ia melihat Momoi berjalan mendekati Nijimura.

"Kapten! Kapten menuju arah halte bis, 'kan?"

"Hm? Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ya! Tunggu aku, Kapten!"

Momoi pun berbalik dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, Chihara-san _otsukaresama_!" ujar Momoi ketika melewati dirinya yang berdiri sambil memeluk beberapa lembar kertas yang digunakan oleh anak-anak sebelumnya.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Momoi-san. Mau pulang bersama Nijimura-san?" tanya Chihara balik ketika Momoi sudah mengambil tasnya dan hendak menghampiri Nijimura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" _Un_! Kami sama-sama menuju arah halte bis. Chihara-san mau ikut?" tawar Momoi. Kalau arah pulang mereka bertiga sama, kenapa tidak?

Chihara tersenyum tipis sebelum menolak halus tawaran Momoi tersebut.

"Tidak kok. Sebentar lagi ada seseorang yang akan menjemputku."

"Heeee jangan-jangan itu kekasihnya Chihara-san?"

Momoi mengerling jahil kepada Chihara.

"Begitulah ..." Chihara bisa melihat bahwa sorot mata Momoi berubah menjadi antusias.

"Sungguh? Lain kali, Chihara-san harus mengenalkannya pada kami ya!"

Anggukan singkat didapatkan Momoi sebagai jawaban.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian berdua?" tanya Chihara sambil menatap lurus Momoi. Momoi yang bingung pun melempar pandangan ke Nijimura dan mereka saling pandang selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum menatap kembali Chihara.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya balik Momoi mewakili rasa heran dirinya dan Nijimura.

"Eng ..." Sejujurnya Chihara ragu untuk menanyakannya, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasarannya itu. "Aku penasaran ... sebenarnya hubungan antara Momoi-san dan Nijimura-san ini .. apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita berparas anggun tersebut, baik Momoi maupun Nijimura saling melempar pandangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa ...?" ujar Momoi mengulang inti dari pertanyaan Chihara. " _Etto_ ... kakak kelas dan adik kelas?" jawabnya ragu. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Apa yang Chihara maksud dengan 'hubungan'?

"Hm, tidak lebih dari itu?" tanya Chihara lagi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi penuh selidik.

"... Tidak?" jawab Momoi lagi.

"—tapi kalau mau lebih dari itu juga bisa."

Lanjutan jawaban dari Nijimura membuat Momoi tersedak. Ia tidak menduga _senpai_ -nya itu akan ikut buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chihara.

Namun, bukan itu permasalahannya sekarang.

' _Maksud dari ucapan Kapten itu apa?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Ekor mata Momoi melirik Nijimura diam-diam. Pria itu tampak tenang, seolah-olah ia tidak mengatakan hal aneh sebelumnya.

" _Ano ..._ Nijimura-san serius?" tanya Chihara.

' _Chihara-san kenapa bertanya seperti itu?'_ jerit Momoi kembali untuk kedua kalinya. _'Eh, tapi aku juga penasaran sih ...'_

Ia pun kembali melirik Nijimura—menantikan apa jawaban pria tersebut. Rasa penasaran itulah yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat serta hawa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya.

' _Kamisama tolong, aku masih berusaha merelakan Tetsu-kun dan kekasih hatinya—'_

"Tidak," manik kelabu Nijimura bertemu dengan manik sakura Momoi sebelum bergulir menatap Chihara. Di sisi lain, entah bagaimana Momoi malah menghela napas lega. Oke, mungkin _senpai_ -nya itu hanya sekedar ingin bercanda—

"Tapi kalau mau diseriusi juga bisa."

—atau ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Chihara sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menjerit mendengar jawaban Nijimura. Ia melirik diam-diam Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rekannya itu tampak syok mendengar jawaban dari Nijimura—terbukti dari kelopak mata yang melebar dan bibir yang tidak terkatup.

"Baiklah," Chihara melihat kembali Momoi dan Nijimura secara bergantian. "Sepertinya aku harus beranjak duluan dari sini. _Mata atode ne,_ Nijimura-san, Momoi-san."

Sebelum Chihara keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia sempat membuat kontak mata dengan Momoi. Yang diberi kontak tersebut malah menunjukkan respon tidak paham. Dan di saat lirikan mata Chihara bergulir singkat ke arah Nijimura, barulah Momoi mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chihara.

Usai kepergian Chihara, atmosfer dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi canggung. Nijimura tidak angkat bicara, begitu pula dengan Momoi yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Nijimura sebelumnya. Apakah kata-kata itu serius atau hanya merupakan candaan semata

' _Uh ... Kapten kah? Aku tidak pernah melihat Kapten selain sebagai kakak kelasku. Selain itu—'_

Melihat Momoi yang tampaknya serius—mungkin karena ucapannya tadi—membuat Nijimura mengacak-acak rambut bagian kepala belakangnya singkat. Sesudahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Momoi.

"Pffft—" Kini jemari tangannya dialihfungsikan untuk mengacak puncak kepala bersurai _peach_. "Aku hanya bercanda. Hei, jangan diam seperti itu." ujar Nijimura.

"E-eh?"

Momoi mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa tadi katanya? Bercanda?

" _M-mou,_ Kapten ini."

Ekspresi kesal karena telah dijahili terlihat jelas di wajah Momoi, akan tetapi semua itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

' _Bercanda ... kah.'_

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Momoi kembali bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia harus merasa lega atau tidak atas ucapan tersebut.

"Kapten ... jangan membuat candaan seperti itu."

Yang diomeli pun menggaruk pipinya canggung.

" _Warui na_. Sungguh, jangan ambil serius perkataanku yang tadi." ujar Nijimura berusaha meyakinkan. Kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu utama. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang, Momoi."

Karena belum bisa memberi respon berupa kata-kata, Momoi hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia mengikuti Nijimura yang sudah berjalan keluar.

' _Hm ... ia tampak tidak menyukainya.'_

Ekor mata Nijimura melirik Momoi sesaat. Dan perjalanan pulang hari itu pun berakhir dengan tak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang—usai pamit dengan Nijimura di halte—pikiran Momoi kembali melayang pada kejadian di rumah belajar. Kata-kata Nijimura pun terus membayangi benaknya.

"— _tapi kalau mau lebih dari itu juga bisa."_

" _Tapi kalau mau diseriusi juga bisa."_

Meski ia sudah mendengar sendiri bahwa Nijimura hanya bercanda saja dengan perkataannya tersebut, Momoi tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya. Wajah Nijimura, intonasi yang digunakan, serta tatapan matanya ... Momoi tidak bisa melupakan semua itu.

 _BLUSH_

" _Mou!_ Kenapa jadi begini sih!" gerutunya sepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

"Oi!"

"Semua ini salah Kapten pokoknya! Bercandaannya gak lucu!"

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Dasar _bakapten_! Awas saja kalau bertemu di pekan berikutnya, aku akan—"

"Astaga, Satsuki! Perhatikan jalan dihadapanmu!"

Lengan kanannya ditahan oleh genggaman seseorang sebelum dirinya benar-benar akan menubruk tiang yang berada sekitar setengah meter di depannya. Tanpa menolehkan wajah untuk melihat rupa seseorang yang menolongnya, ia sudah tahu siapa sosok tersebut saat melihat tangan seseorang di lengannya.

Momoi menolehkan wajahnya.

"Daichan ...?"

"Tsk, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak melihat tiang itu, hah?!" teriak Aomine.

Namun sayang sekali, omelan Aomine hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Momoi. Wanita muda itu masih berusaha mencerna mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Aomine di tempat ini. Bukankah seharusnya teman masa kecilnya itu masih berada dalam jam kerja?

"Daichan, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hah?" teriak Aomine. Seharusnya Momoi menjawab pertanyaannya bukan? Dan memangnya sebegitu anehkah keberadaannya di sini? Rumahnya kan memang berada di blok yang sama dengan Momoi. Jadi seharusnya wajar jika di sore hari seperti ini dirinya berada di lingkungan tersebut.

"Bukan 'Hah?', Daichan! Tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sudah begitu, teman bersurai _pink_ -nya satu itu sangat berisik.

" _Ttaku,_ memangnya aneh jika aku ada di sini? Aku sedang dapat libur."

Berusaha mengabaikan Momoi, Aomine yang saat itu kebetulan baru saja balik dari _konbini_ melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Momoi pun bergegas mengejar sosok tersebut dan berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Heeee~ Daichan sedang libur kah." gumam Momoi pelan.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau hanya mengajar di hari kerja?" tanya balik Aomine. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menguap sesaat.

"Ung ... setiap akhir pekan aku membantu di rumah belajar Kapten—maksudku Nijimura- _senpai_."

"Nijimura ... -san katamu?"

"Uh?" Momoi menoleh karena nada bicara Aomine meninggi. "Iya. Lumayan loh, Daichan. Banyak pengalaman baru!"

Aomine mengamati ekspresi ceria Momoi sejenak.

"Oh, jadi itu yang membuatmu hampir tertabrak tiang? Che, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Hah? Apanya yang anak kecil?!" Satu sikutan diberikan Momoi pada pinggang Aomine.

"Sakit, Satsuki! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Daichan yang apa-apaan! Mengataiku seenaknya saja."

Harus Momoi akui, perdebatan adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia hindari setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Aomine. Momoi sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dan ia merasa perdebatan adalah hal yang normal di antara dirinya dan Aomine.

Jelas berbeda sekali dengan interaksinya dengan Nijimura. Jika bersama Kapten-nya itu, Momoi—

 _BLUSH_

' _Ke-kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Kapten lagi?!'_

Momoi menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Suaranya cukup keras sampai membuat Aomine menoleh padanya.

Teman masa kecilnya itu ... menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas. Jelas ini aneh karena Aomine tidak pernah melihat hal semacam ini sebelumnya kecuali ketika ada eksistensi seseorang bersurai biru langit dalam jarak kurang lebih satu meter di sekitar mereka.

Meski penasaran, Aomine memilih tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apapun. Toh, Momoi sudah berhenti melakukan hal tersebut dan kembali berjalan. Selain itu, Aomine tahu bahwa Momoi sejak dulu memiliki kebiasaan untuk menceritakan apapun padanya—entah disadari oleh Momoi sendiri atau tidak.

" _Ne_ , Daichan—"

Benar 'kan? Jika Momoi hafal perihal dirinya luar dalam, tidak aneh bukan kalau hal yang sama juga berlaku padanya?

"Menurutmu, Nijimura-senpai itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Dan kali ini, Aomine yakin bahwa Nijimura menjadi pelaku utama yang bertanggung jawab atas rona merah di pipi Momoi tadi.

"Bukan urusanku." jawab Aomine cuek.

Mendengar respon asal-asalan Aomine membuat gurat kesal kembali hadir di kening Momoi. Dengan gemas, ia menggenggam tasnya dan menjadikannya sebagai objek untuk memukul punggung Aomine.

"Daichan _baka_! Hmph!"

Setelahnya Aomine ditinggal begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu." gerutu Aomine. Ia sama kesalnya dengan Momoi. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan tas Momoi. Meski begitu, Aomine tetap memperhatikan bagaimana punggung kecil tersebut semakin menjauh darinya.

Aomine menyadari bahwa wanita dengan suara super berisik itu tidak lagi menghantui kesehariannya. Hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya—kesampingkan fakta bahwa ia sering mendapat omelan dari atasannya. Akan tetapi, kesan dari 'berisiknya' teman masa kecilnya itu—

"Aakh!" Surai _navy blue_ diacak-acak kasar. "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal semacam itu?!"

Saat pandangan Aomine kembali menatap jalan di depannya, ia sudah tidak melihat lagi sosok dengan rambut panjang sewarna sakura lagi.

"Tsk, awas saja Satsuki. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

.

.

Aktivitas Momoi kembali berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Ia malah menyibukkan diri lebih dari biasanya—sebagai usaha pengalihan pikiran dari bayang-bayang perkataan Nijimura. Jika secara kebetulan semua pekerjaannya selesai, ia akan mencari kegiatan lain—main ke rumah Aomine misalnya. Kalau teman masa kecilnya itu sedang ada di rumah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ia akan menarik paksa pria berpostur tegap itu untuk menemaninya belanja atau makan di _cafe_ seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Di sisi lain, saat di rumah belajar ia akan meminimalisasi sebisa mungkin interaksi antara dirinya dengan Nijimura.

Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencananya pada awalnya. Akan tetapi, _Kamisama_ seolah kembali mengingatkannya mengenai kejadian di danau—bahwa ada seorang lainnya yang tidak bisa ia tebak lainnya selain sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nijimura tidak mengubah rutinitas kedatangannya ke rumah belajar, tiap pekan ia selalu hadir meski Momoi selalu menghindarinya sebisa mungkin—lupakan soal niat awal Momoi yang ingin protes pada Nijimura sebelumnya. Bencana bagi Momoi dimulai ketika di penghujung hari saat ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Chihara menghampirinya dan berkata, "Momoi-san, mulai minggu depan Nijimura-san akan menggantikanku."

"Eh?"

Tali tas yang semula dalam genggaman Momoi pun lepas begitu saja. Sementara, Chihara melirik ke Nijimura yang memang baru saja sampai rumah belajar setelah dikirimi pesan olehnya. Mengikuti arah lirikan mata Chihara, Momoi terkejut melihat sosok Nijimura di ambang pintu. Ia pikir hari ini ia bisa bebas tanpa kehadiran Nijimura.

' _K-Kapten?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Jadi begitulah, Momoi-san." Chihara tersenyum simpul sambil menatapnya. Di sisi lain, Momoi balik menatapnya tajam sambil berusaha mengirimkan protes _'Kenapa harus Kapten, Chihara-san?!'_.

"Ahem." Nijimura berdeham singkat—untuk menghentikan acara saling tatap Momoi dan Chihara. "Jadi, alasan kau izin untuk _off_ sementara ini ...?"

Dalam hitungan detik, rona merah muda tipis menghiasi wajah Chihara.

"Ngg, itu persiapan ... untuk menikah."

"HEEEEEE?!" teriak Momoi. Ia langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Me-menikah?" ujarnya mengulang kata-kata Chihara.

"Iya." Chihara menunduk malu. "Ah, sebentar lagi dia akan datang untuk menjemputku. Aku ingin mengenalkannya kepada Nijimura-san dan Momoi-san."

"Hooh, aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Selamat ya, Chihara-san."

Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Uluran tersebut pun disambut Chihara dengan antusias.

" _Un!_ Terima kasih, Nijimura-san."

Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Chihara, Nijimura tahu dengan pasti bahwa Chihara benar-benar bahagia dengan rencana pernikahannya tersebut.

 _PING_

Melihat layar ponselnya yang berkedip membuat senyuman di wajah Chihara semakin mengembang. Ia membaca cepat teks pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Ah, dia sudah sampai. Akan aku minta dia untuk menemui kalian. Tunggu sebentar!"

Dan Chihara pun bergegas untuk memanggil sosok yang dibicarakan. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai derap langkah kakinya kembali terdengar.

Mengabaikan sosok Nijimura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Momoi terlarut dalam pikirannya—menebak-nebak seperti apa sosok kekasih Chihara. Dari cerita yang selama ini didengar olehnya, kekasih Chihara merupakan sosok yang begitu perhatian, penyayang, baik, dan beragam sifat positif lainnya.

"Nijimura-san, Momoi-san, perkenalkan. Ini kekasih sekaligus tunanganku."

Bola mata dengan iris _peach_ bergulir untuk memperhatikan kedatangan Chihara bersama seorang pria yang digandeng erat olehnya. Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi dari Nijimura dan berkulit lebih putih dari Kapten-nya tersebut.

Dan saat manik sakuranya bertemu tatap dengan biru langit yang ia kenal—

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Senyum secerah matahari menghiasi wajah Chihara ketika menyebutkan nama kekasih hatinya.

"Momoi-san ...? Nijimura- _senpai_ ...?"

—di detik itu, napas Momoi tercekat. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan menghadapi plot semacam ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

 _Little Snowdrop_ kembali dengan _chapter_ yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya— _gomen ne?_. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan mendukung Resolution sejauh ini. Terima kasih juga saya khususkan pada dua orang yang saya teror soal referensi karakterisasi tokoh. Sampai berjumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya~

p.s. ada yang tau Aomine manggil Nijimura dengan sebutan apa?

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **20/07/2016**


	6. Chapter 6 — Respon -bagian Nijimura-

Nijimura bukan lah penggemar film drama—atau semacamnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini tak jauh dari kisah romansa picisian yang sering ditayangkan di televisi maupun terdapat novel yang dibaca oleh adik perempuannya.

Ini tak ubahnya dengan sebuah pukulan telak bagi sang _main heroine_ di saat ia tengah mengusahakan diri untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya—hei bahkan Nijimura sudah turun tangan untuk membantu. Tapi mengapa ketika _main heroine_ mulai memandang ke arah dirinya, _main hero_ muncul di antara mereka dan menghancurkan segalanya?

Tunggu.

Memangnya Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _main hero_ dalam kisahnya ini?

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s),dsb

.

.

Setelah sadar bahwa sosok yang dibawa oleh Chihara ke hadapannya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, terlebih itu adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—yang selama ini diusahakan untuk lenyap dari pikiran Momoi—Nijimura langsung menoleh cepat ke arah _kouhai_ perempuan dengan surai gulali manis tersebut.

Ekspresi di wajah Momoi jauh lebih parah dibandingkan waktu ia secara iseng mengucapkan suatu kalimat 'candaan' kepadanya. Bahkan wanita itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok bersurai _baby blue_ yang tentunya sangat familiar baginya.

"Momoi-san ...? Nijimura- _senpai ._..?"

Mungkin Kuroko sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. Baik, mungkin tidak lebih terkejut dari Momoi—setidaknya begitu menurut Nijimura.

Ia kembali menatap Kuroko sekilas, kemudian kembali memikirkan soal adegan dramatis di hadapannya ini.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah main hero dalam kisah ini._

Oleh karena itu, ia segera menepuk kedua pundak Momoi—mengembalikan kesadaran Momoi dari lamunan—lalu memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menatap intens manik sakura itu untuk memastikan keadaannya, setelahnya ia melempar pandangan pada Kuroko dan Chihara bergantian.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata salah satu _kouhai_ -ku yang menjadi pasanganmu, Chihara-san. Sebenarnya kita bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar, tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa aku sudah minta tolong pada Momoi untuk membantu memilihkan hadiah untuk adikku. Jadi, kami pamit duluan."

Membalikkan tubuh Momoi menjadi tidak lagi menghadap ke arahnya—tetapi juga tidak menghadap Kuroko dan Chihara—Nijimura mengarahkan Momoi untuk mulai berjalan menuju pintu tanpa harus bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko.

" _Jaa na_ , Kuroko, Chihara-san. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya."

Sambil terus bertukar pandang dengan Kuroko, Nijimura mendorong perlahan pundak adik kelasnya itu untuk terus berjalan keluar dari rumah belajar. Cengkramannya pada pundak Momoi semakin erat setiap kali ia merasa Momoi hendak menolehkan wajahnya. Keduanya pun pergi dari tempat tersebut menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Chihara.

Bagi Kuroko sendiri, ia memahami betul maksud dari gerak gerik yang ditunjukkan oleh kakak kelas yang pernah mengurusnya kurang lebih setahun lamanya di klub basket Teikou tersebut. Dalam hatinya, ia ikut berterima kasih kepada Nijimura. Setidaknya kecanggungan yang seharusnya terjadi—Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa—kini menghilang karena sikap yang diambil Nijimura.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari rumah belajar, Nijimura melepaskan cengkraman pada pundak Momoi. Ia menggantinya dengan meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu, kemudian kembali menariknya. Momoi tidak berkomentar atas perubahan tersebut, ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan dibawa entah ke mana oleh Nijimura.

Di saat ia melihat ada kedai es krim tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini, Nijimura memutuskan untuk membawa Momoi ke sana. Ia membiarkan Momoi duduk di _spot_ yang dipilihnya. Pandangan guru muda itu menerawang jauh ke arah kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Sementara itu, ia pergi memesan dan tak lama kembali dengan mangkuk es krim.

Stroberi dan mint.

Yang rasa stroberi ia letakkan di depan Momoi—Nijimura tidak begitu mengetahui rasa kesukaan Momoi. Ia secara kebetulan memilih itu karena warnanya mengingatkan dengan helaian rambut Momoi. Es krim yang satunya ia bawa ke hadapannya.

"Ahem."

Nijimura duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Momoi. Sejauh ini, Momoi belum memberikan respon apapun. Ia pikir dengan makan yang manis-manis bisa memperbaiki _mood_ _kouhai_ manisnya itu.

"Momoi," Nijimura menyendok es krim miliknya, "Esnya mulai mencair." kemudian memakannya. Manik kelabunya masih terus melirik ke wajah seseorang yang seolah kehilangan semangat hidup di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia melihat jari-jemari Momoi mulai meraih sendok. Secara bertahap, Momoi memakan es krim yang tersaji.

Nijimura pun fokus untuk menghabiskan bagiannya—sambil sesekali melirik Momoi. Sekalipun tidak begitu manis, tetap saja makan es krim seperti ini tidak seperti dirinya.

'Momoi Satsuki' cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa Nijimura bisa mau melakukan semua ini.

' _Tapi kenapa juga aku mau melakukannya?'_ pikir Nijimura saat kembali menyuap es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Pandangannya kembali melirik Momoi yang melakukan hal serupa dengannya. Wanita itu terlihat sesekali mengaduk bagian es krim yang telah mencair, menuangkannya di atas bagian yang masih beku, lalu menyendoknya dan memakannya.

Es krim di mangkuk milik Momoi sudah habis setengah bagian, sementara Nijimura sendiri sudah menyisakan sepertiga bagian.

"Kapten."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Nijimura langsung menatap balik Momoi.

"Apa ... Kapten benar-benar baru mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya." Nijimura mengangguk. "Aku baru mengetahui bahwa kekasih Chihara-san ternyata Kuroko."

Hening kembali melanda. Momoi kembali menyendok es krimnya.

"Maaf, Momoi. Jika saja sejak awal aku tahu bahwa Kuroko—"

"Tidak apa, Kapten." sahut Momoi cepat memotong kata-kata Nijimura. "Syukurlah, ternyata tunangan Tetsu-kun adalah orang sebaik Chihara-san."

Kemudian Momoi menundukkan kepalanya. Nijmura sendiri menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Omong-omong, Kapten."

"Hm?"

Sebelah alis Nijimura terangkat melawan hukum gravitasi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat ini."

Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di wajah Momoi. Akan tetapi, Nijimura tidak menyukai senyuman Momoi kali ini. Ia melihat bahwa sorot mata Momoi tidak ikut berkilau seperti senyum palsunya itu.

 _SREEK._

Nijimura beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai wajah Momoi berada dalam jangkauannya—walau jarak di antara keduanya tidak begitu jauh.

"Kapten?"

Pandangan Nijimura terkunci pada netra sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Di detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya menepuk kedua pipi Momoi secara bersamaan. Tepukkannya itu menghasilkan warna merah yang tercetak di pipi putih Momoi.

"S-sakit ..." Momoi memegang pipinya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Kapten kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

Tatapan penuh heran yang ditujukan pada dirinya dibalas oleh Nijimura dengan datar.

"Simpan saja senyum palsumu itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Eh ...?"

Sudah Nijimura duga, Momoi akan beraksi seperti itu. Kelopak mata yang melebar perlahan senada juga dengan celah mulut—reaksi orang terkejut pada umumnya.

"Sudahlah." Telapak tangan Nijimura mendarat pada puncak kepala Momoi, kemudian ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. "Cepat habiskan. Setelah ini kita cari hadiah untuk adikku."

"Jadi ... yang tadi itu sungguhan?" tanya Momoi.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" tanya Nijimura balik. Seringai yang pernah Momoi lihat saat reuni kembali ditunjukkan oleh Nijimura.

"Um, tidak. Baiklah, Kapten."

"Nah, cepat habiskan. Aku tunggu di depan."

Nijimura pun meninggalkan Momoi untuk menuju kasir. Selagi membayar es krim yang dipesannya, ia kembali menoleh untuk mengecek kembali kondisi _kouhai_ -nya tersebut. Melihat _mood_ Momoi yang mulai membaik secara tak langsung menjadi katalis bagi _mood_ -nya sendiri.

Usai membayar, ia menunggu Momoi di depan kedai es—sesuai ucapannya pada Momoi.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Kali ini _update_ dua chapter sekaligus! Jadi "Respon" ini sebenarnya ada bagian Nijimura dan Momoi. Silakan cek chapter berikutnya untuk bagian Momoi~

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **27/07/2016**


	7. Chapter 6 — Respon -bagian Momoi-

Dari sekian banyak spekulasi tentang kekasih Chihara yang menghampiri pikirannya, Momoi tidak pernah terpikir bahwa sosok tersebut adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Chihara datang sambil menggandeng seseorang yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Sosok yang tidak lebih dari Nijimura—itu pikir Momoi pada awalnya—dan membuat napasnya tercekat saat melihat seperti apa rupa kekasih Chihara.

Seluruh deskripsi yang pernah Chihara ceritakan pun secara otomatis terputar dalam pikiran Momoi—dan ya, semuanya ada pada diri Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Uso dayo. Jadi selama ini ... Tetsu-kun—'_

Batinnya menjerit. Di titik itu ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa _Kamisama_ menghadirkan plot semacam adegan dalam _asa dorama_ yang sesekali ia lihat bersama sang ibunda?

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s),dsb

.

.

Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu walau memakan waktu tidak sampai tiga detik. Tapi tetap saja tatapan dari manik seindah langit musim panas itu masih saja dapat memacu debaran jantungnya.

Baiklah, Momoi tidak siap dengan semua ini. Perasaannya masih lelah dengan semua kejadian yang menghampirinya satu demi satu. Duhai _Kamisama,_ bahkan Momoi masih berusaha menata hatinya akibat candaan Nijimura beberapa minggu lalu.

Usai reuni, hatinya masih berantakan atas konfirmasi Kuroko perihal tunangannya. Kemudian tawaran untuk membantu Nijimura—baiklah, yang satu ini tidak apa-apa. Lalu, perkataan iseng Nijimura yang sudah Momoi singgung sebelumnya. Apa pria itu tak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu berhasil mengacak-ngacak perasaannya? Terlebih setelahnya ia bilang bahwa itu hanya candaan. Wanita menjadi lebih sensitif ketika baru saja patah hati, kau tahu?

Setelah semua itu ... kini Kuroko hadir di hadapannya, sebagai kekasih dari Chihara—seseorang yang paling akrab dengannya di rumah belajar ini.

Skenario seperti apa lagi yang ia harus hadapi setelah ini?

Momoi ingin sekali lari—pergi—sejauh mungkin dari situasi ini. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, tetapi gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi.

Karenanya, di saat ada sepasang tangan menepuk pundaknya, lalu tubuhnya diputar dan pandangannya dikunci pada sepasang netra kelabu yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, Momoi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Ia menatap balik pandangan Nijimura yang seakan-akan hendak mencari tahu sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nijimura memutuskan pandangan mereka lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata salah satu _kouhai_ -ku yang menjadi pasanganmu, Chihara-san. Sebenarnya kita bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar, tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa aku sudah minta tolong pada Momoi untuk membantu memilihkan hadiah untuk adikku. Jadi, kami pamit duluan."

Momoi memandangi wajah yang tertuju pada Kuroko dan Chihara, kemudian bertanya-tanya.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa Kapten berkata seperti itu? Kenapa Kapten membantuku untuk kabur Apa dia sudah tahu bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini?'_

Belum sempat semua pertanyaannya terjawab, Nijimura sudah kembali memutar tubuhnya dan mendorongnya pelan untuk berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya Momoi ingin sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, memastikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya bahwa yang dibawa oleh Chihara benar-benar adalah Kuroko Tetsuya— _hatsukoi_ sekaligus juga _kataomoi_ -nya.

Akan tetapi cengkraman yang menguat di pundaknya melarang Momoi. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Momoi membatalkan niatannya dan mengikuti Nijimura dalam diam.

.

.

Momoi tidak mau bertanya apapun ketika menyadari bahwa Nijimura membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai es krim. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Nijimura melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Momoi kemudian pergi meninggalkannya untuk memesan sesuatu.

Merasa bahwa Nijimura tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun perihal tempat duduk, Momoi memilih asal sebuah tempat yang kosong di salah satu pojok ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia kembali memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi.

Hanya satu hal yang menjadi fokus utama.

Chihara membawa Kuroko masuk ke rumah belajar, kemudian Nijimura menariknya pergi.

Dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum pedih. Mengapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti _heroin_ dalam _shoujo manga_? Mengapa di usianya yang sudah kepala dua ini, ia harus mengalami hal semacam ini? Apakah sudah hukum alamnya seperti ini?

 _Tuk._

Semangkuk es krim stroberi hadir di hadapannya. Disusul dengan semangkuk es krim berwarna putih—Momoi menebak apakah itu rasa vanila atau bukan—diletakkan di depan Nijimura. _Senpai_ -nya itu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya.

Momoi mendengar Nijimura berdeham pelan. Mungkin itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin juga memang ada gangguan di tenggorokannya. Atau mungkin hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Momoi tidak begitu ambil peduli.

"Momoi."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Momoi hanya melirik ke sumber suara.

"Esnya mulai mencair."

Barulah saat itu Momoi melirik es krim stroberinya. Memang benar sesuai ucapan Nijimura, es tersebut mulai mencair. Mengambil sendok yang berada di sebelah mangkuk, Momoi menyendok bagian es yang telah mencair dan menuangkannya ke puncak es yang masih membeku. Setelahnya, ia memakannya.

Hal itu terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

Momoi dapat melihat bahwa Nijimura melakukan hal yang serupa—memakan es krim dengan tenang— _minus_ mengaduk-aduk es seperti yang ia lakukan. Pria yang membawanya ke kedai tersebut tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, membuat Momoi kembali bertanya-tanya.

 _Mengapa ia membawa Momoi untuk makan es krim ... setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi?_

"Kapten," Momoi ingin memastikan satu hal yang mengusiknya. "Apa ... Kapten benar-benar baru mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ya." Dan Nijimura menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan cepat. "Aku baru mengetahui bahwa kekasih Chihara-san ternyata Kuroko."

Nijimura pun sama terkejutnya, itulah yang berusaha Momoi katakan kepada dirinya. Ia kembali menyendok bagian es yang mencair.

Mungkin melihat Momoi yang tidak merespon kembali membuat Nijimura merasa bersalah. Oleh karena itu, Nijimura kembali berkata—

"Maaf, Momoi. Jika saja sejak awal aku tahu bahwa Kuroko—"

—yang langsung Momoi potong. Ia tahu apa kemungkinan kelanjutan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak apa, Kapten. Syukurlah, ternyata tunangan Tetsu-kun adalah orang sebaik Chihara-san."

Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan sebenarnya menusuk dirinya sendiri. Momoi menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris diam-diam.

Kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju pada es krim stroberi yang sudah ia habiskan setengah bagiannya. Tatapannya melembut. Es krim yang diberikan oleh Nijimura itu ... terasa manis dan menyejukkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat ini."

Hanya itu yang mampu Momoi katakan sambil tersenyum tipis—sebagai formalitas. Bagaimanapun Nijimura sudah berusaha untuk kembali menghiburnya, sama seperti kasus _crepe_ saat itu.

Nijimura sama sekali tidak memberikan balasan atas ucapannya—bahkan berdeham pun tidak. Ia malah berdiri dari bangkunya lalu mencondongkan diri mendekati wajah Momoi.

Otomatis Momoi bingung dibuatnya.

"Kapten?"

Selama beberapa detik, Nijimura hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Di saat Momoi ingin memanggilnya kembali—siapa tahu saja Kapten melamun—tepukan cukup keras diterima kedua pipinya.

"S-sakit ..." ringis Momoi. Ia langsung mengusap-usap bagian pipi yang meninggalkan hawa panas akibat tepukan tangan Nijimura.

"Kapten kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Momoi. Ia tidak mengerti. Tadi Nijimura diam saja lalu tiba-tiba menepuk pipinya sampai merah seperti ini.

"Simpan saja senyum palsumu itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Eh ...?"

Senyum palsu?

Apa seniornya itu tahu bahwa senyumnya tadi itu—

Tiba-tiba saja rambut pada puncak kepalanya diacak-acak, kemudian ditepuk sekali sambil mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan. Setelah ini kita cari hadiah untuk adikku."

Kelopak mata Momoi mengerjap beberapa kali selagi mencerna perkataan Nijimura.

"Jadi ... yang tadi itu sungguhan?"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?"

Mendengar balasan Nijimura membuat Momoi merasa malu sendiri. Ia sudah salah mengira bahwa yang dikatakan Nijimura pada Kuroko dan Chihara hanyalah alasan belaka agar mereka bisa pergi dari rumah belajar. Rupanya itu sungguhan.

Dan rupanya ... Nijimura benar-benar hanya ingin menghiburnya kembali.

"Um, tidak. Baiklah, Kapten."

"Nah, cepat habiskan. Aku tunggu di depan."

Momoi memandangi punggung Nijimura yang menjauh menuju kasir. Dari tempatnya duduk, Momoi bisa melihat sisi dewasa Nijimura lewat punggung tegap tersebut. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Satu senyuman tulus karena ia mengetahui sedikit banyak cerita dibalik punggung yang terlihat tegar itu. Momoi juga tahu apa yang sosok itu lindungi dan perjuangkan selama ini.

Momoi menghabiskan sisa es krimnya dengan cepat, kemudian berlari menyusul Nijimura yang sudah menunggunya di depan kedai es. Dalam hatinya, ia memupuk keinginan yang kuat untuk membalas kebaikan Nijimura hari ini.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Update spesial dua chapter sekaligus untuk bagian 'Respon' ini! (meski masing-masing chapter memang lebih pendek)

Bagian Momoi pun selesai. Rasanya lebih sulit di bagian ini karena harus menyeimbangkan dengan bagian Nijimura (chapter sebelum ini) yang dibuat terlebih dahulu.

Semoga bisa menulis kelanjutannya sebelum kembali ke kesibukan awal. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

p.s. adiknya Nijimura belum ada nama dan karakterisasi secara _official_ bukan?

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **27/07/2016**


	8. Chapter 7 — Di Sisi Lain

Ketika yang satu sudah tak tergapai dan yang satu masih mempertanyakan apa yang dirasa.

Muncul satu yang lain ... yang baru menyadari apa yang selama ini terpendam.

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s), dsb

.

.

Toko yang mereka datangi bukanlah toko yang megah atau sebagainya. Sebaliknya, secara visual, toko tersebut terlihat begitu sederhana namun memiliki kesan nyaman.

Momoi melihat satu per satu aksesoris maupun pernak-pernik yang terdapat di sepanjang rak. Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia sesekali mengangkat sebuah gelang—kebetulan rak yang ia telusuri adalah bagian gelang—lalu menaruhnya kembali, mengangkat gelang lainnya, dan aktivitas itu terus diulangnya beberapa kali.

Di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Momoi, Nijimura juga terlihat sibuk memilih—meski menurutnya ia tidak ahli untuk hal semacam ini. Ia sudah menceritakan secara singkat namun lugas pada Momoi perihal karakteristik adik perempuannya, setelahnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri di dalam toko dan menelusuri benda yang menarik mata mereka.

Sejujurnya bagi Nijimura—ketika ia kembali mengamati pernak-pernik beraneka warna dihadapannya—adik perempuannya itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan aksesoris manis seperti ini. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis dengan tingkat kefeminiman yang tinggi seperti Momoi. Oleh karena itu, ketika Momoi menyarankan toko ini ... Nijimura agak ragu.

"Kapten!" Suara Momoi mengalihkannya sejenak dari pajangan boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci. "Coba lihat! Ini pasti cocok untuk Shuuko-chan!"

Sebentar.

Barusan Momoi memanggil nama adiknya langsung dengan nama kecilnya bukan? Dan apa itu tadi? Wanita itu juga langsung menggandengnya dengan sufiks _'chan'_ begitu saja. Padahal dirinya sendiri tetap dipanggil dengan 'Kapten' meski ia sudah pernah protes soal hal tersebut.

 _Maa ... walau ia tidak seharusnya merasa terganggu dengan fakta itu._

Pandangannya kembali bergulir pada objek yang ada di tangan Momoi. Sebuah bando berpita dengan warna merah serta putih di beberapa sisi.

 _'Ini jelas tidak akan cocok untuk Shuuko!'_ batin Nijimura.

" _Ano saa,_ Momoi. Bukankah sudah aku bilang bahwa—"

"Tapi aku yakin ini cocok untuk Shuuko-chan!"

Momoi tetap bersikukuh pada pendapatnya. Nijimura memijat keningnya sejenak. Benar kah ini cocok dengan adiknya?

Sekilas bayangan Shuuko berbalutkan _one piece_ _dress_ berwarna putih dengan rambut hitamnya yang berhiaskan bando berpita seperti yang dipegang Momoi lewat dalam pikirannya. Entah bagaimana pendapat teman-teman adiknya itu ketika melihat sosok Shuuko seperti itu.

"... Kau yakin, Momoi?"

Momoi mengangguk antusias. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, mau bagaimana lagi. Nijimura menepuk puncak kepala Momoi sambil tersenyum sekilas.

" _Arigatou na_ , Momoi."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Momoi malah tertawa kecil.

" _Aa sou da_!" Sebelah alis Momoi terangkat melihat Nijimura yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendekati sebuah rak. "Tadi aku melihat ini dan aku pikir—"

Ikut mendekat ke rak yang dimaksud, Momoi memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat apa yang _senpai_ -nya itu bicarakan.

" _Doushita no_ , Kap—"

Tangan Nijimura bergerak menyelipkan sesuatu ke helaian sakuranya, Momoi terperangah dibuatnya.

"Hoooo sudah aku duga ini akan cocok denganmu."

 _DEG_

Melihat reaksi Momoi yang tidak sesuai dugaannya—wanita itu malah terdiam dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar—membuat Nijimura menyadari ada yang salah.

"Ah, Momoi! Ini bukan—" Ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. _Kuso!_ Padahal ia tahu adik kelasnya itu baru saja mengalami hal berat dan bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti tokoh ketiga—si penghibur yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada sang _heroine—_ dalam _shoujo manga_.

"... bukan hal yang seperti itu," volume suara Nijimura merendah, "aku hanya berpikir jepitan itu cocok dan—"

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya, lantas Momoi juga ikut mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menatap lantai toko dengan canggung.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sesak, sedih, frustasi, takut, dan sederet emosi lainnya bercampur aduk. Setelah kejadian di rumah belajar tadi, setidaknya ia ingin membantu Nijimura memilihkan hadiah untuk adiknya tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun perasaan negatif.

Akan tetapi, perlakuan mendadak Nijimura barusan kembali memicu perasaan itu timbul.

 _Ia tidak mungkin terpengaruh 'kan dengan perlakuan Nijimura? Tidak mungkin secepat itu ia berpaling dari Kuroko ... bukan?_

" _Warui_ ," tubuh tegap pria bersurai hitam itu berbalik, "kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Momoi. Aku pergi membayar ini dulu ke kasir."

Mengambil kembali jepit bunga berbentuk sakura dari helaian _peach_ Momoi, Nijimura melangkah ke kasir beserta bando pilihannya untuk sang adik.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali, rasanya Momoi sering mendengar Nijimura mengatakan hal semacam 'tidak usah dipikirkan' padanya. Ekor mata Momoi melirik dam-diam sosok Nijimura yang tengah berbicara dengan petugas di kasir.

Sorot matanya berubah seiring menguaknya sebuah pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

' _Apa benar Kapten melakukan semua ini untuk menghiburku? Jika iya, atas dasar apa? Karena sekarang kami partner di rumah belajar? Tidak mungkin kan jika Kapten—'_

Bahkan Momoi sendiri merasa takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, meski berusaha untuk tidak mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan canggung, nyatanya atmosfer janggal di antara mereka kedua tidak kunjung padam.

"Terima kasih, Momoi sudah membantu memilih hadiah."

"Uh, tentu saja, Kapten. Itu ... bukan hal yang besar."

Keduanya kembali diam. Momoi meremas bingkisan berisi jepit rambut yang diberikan oleh Nijimura sementara si pemberi jepit rambut itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali—karena canggung.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ...?"

" _U-un!_ Sampai jumpa juga, Kapten."

Baik Momoi maupun Nijimura berbalik membelakangi satu sama lain—mulai dari toko ini arah pulang mereka berbeda. Tanpa kembali melihat ke belakang, mereka berdua mengambil langkah untuk menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dalam pikiran Momoi masih terputar kejadian di toko aksesoris. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan kejadian di rumah belajar pun kembali menghantuinya.

Kuroko, Chihara, dan Nijimura. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tiga nama itu.

Sudah lebih dari setahun ia mengetahui bahwa Kuroko memiliki kekasih. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia mendapat konfirmasi dari Kuroko sendiri. Lalu, sekitar dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu ... candaan Nijimura. Kemudian hari ini, ia mengetahui bahwa Kuroko akan menikah dengan Chihara dan Nijimura—

 _'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Sadarlah Satsuki!'_

Momoi mengeleng cepat, setelahnya ia mengatur napas. Tangannya meremas ujung baju yang dikenakan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Ada apa dengan dirimu, Satsuki?'_

Langkah kakinya menjadi tidak beraturan seiring dengan semakin kacau kondisi psikisnya. Ditemani dengan langit jingga yang bergradasi menjadi warna surai seseorang yang dikenalinya, Momoi menyusuri jalan masuk dalam perumahannya. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan, meski begitu ia mengetahui dengan pasti kapan ia harus berbelok atau di mana saja lokasi marka kejut di perumahan tersebut.

Sampai pada akhirnya belokan terakhir menuju rumahnya, langkah Momoi berhenti mendapati sosok _osananajimi_ -nya bersandar pada tembok rumah tetangganya.

"Daichan?"

Pria yang kini berprofesi menjadi polisi itu menghela napas sejenak. Iris _navy blue_ -nya berkilat tajam menatap Momoi.

"Dari mana saja kau, Satsuki?" ujar Aomine.

"Eh?"

Tidak biasanya Aomine menanyakan perihal dirinya—lagipula apa pria itu masih mendapat jatah libur? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Jangan menjawab dengan _'Eh?'_ saja, Satsuki."

Selangkah demi selangkah, Aomine mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Tetsu tadi menghubungiku."

 _DEG_

Kembali. Perasaan menyesakkan dadanya itu kembali terasa.

"Ke-kenapa Tetsu-kun menghubungimu?"

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak membalas tatapan Aomine. Oh, ayolah. Ia baru mengalami hal yang canggung bersama Nijimura tadi—setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah belajar. Momoi sudah lelah dengan hari ini. Lalu, Aomine masih mau membahasnya?

 _Yang benar saja!_

"Haaaah." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, menarik atensi Momoi—karena suaranya cukup keras. "Kau tahu, Satsuki—"

"Tahu soal apa, Daichan?"

"Kau itu," Aomine membuat kontak mata dengan Momoi, "kau sudah menahan diri terlalu lama."

"A-apa yang Daichan maksud?" Momoi mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Aku tidak menahan apapun."

Meski Momoi mengatakan hal seperti itu, Aomine menyadari suara Momoi bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

" _Aa—_ siapa namanya? Chihara kah? Teman dekatmu di tempat itu?"

"Eh?"

Mengapa Aomine secara mendadak menyebutkan nama Chihara? Apa Aomine mengenalnya?

"Dia calonnya Tetsu bukan?"

Pupil Momoi melebar secara signifikan mendengar pernyataan Aomine. Kedua tangannya langsung mengepal erat.

Yang benar saja! Aomine benar-benar mau membahas soal itu? Sekarang? Memangnya ia tidak tahu hal apa saja yang sudah Momoi lewati—dan semua itu berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaannya—di hari ini?!

 _Faktanya, Aomine memang tidak mengetahui apapun._

Yang bisa Momoi lakukan usai mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepala. Helaian merah mudanya menutupi ekspresi wajah dengan sempura. Aomine tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya, namun punggung kecil yang mulai bergetar itu memberitahukan segalanya.

Selama beberapa lama, Aomine hanya diam membiarkan punggung Momoi bergetar menahan isak. Secara perlahan, wanita itu sendiri yang melangkah mendekat dan mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Daichan ... Tetsu-kun ... dia—"

Kala itulah telapak tangan Aomine memberi dorongan kecil pada kepala Momoi, mendorongnya pelan sehingga wajah Momoi menubruk dirinya.

" _Ii zo,_ Satsuki." Aomine menundukkan wajahnya, memandang lurus ke si pemilik surai gulali yang masih mencengkram jaketnya. "Kau boleh mengatakan segalanya."

Walau sering terdengar kasar dan acuh, akan tetapi sejak kecil Momoi tahu bahwa suara Aomine dapat melunak seperti ini. Bahwa suara pria _tan_ itulah yang tidak pernah bisa ia hindari sedari dulu, seolah menghipnotisnya untuk mengungkapkan satu per satu hal yang disembunyikan.

Lagipula, sisi Aomine yang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri menjadi pendengar yang baik sangat langka bukan?

Derai air mata yang mengalir, cengkraman kuat pada fabrik yang dikenakan, serta usapan lembut di sela-sela helaian _pink_ Momoi. Malam itu, perasaan yang telah ditahan oleh Momoi lebih dari setahun lamanya tercurahkan sudah—dan Aomine lah yang menjadi saksi luapan emosi tersebut.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Vakum hampir dua bulan lamanya untuk Resolution, sepertinya membuat perubahan pada alur yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Awalnya saya hanya memfokuskan pada perkembangan nijimomo dan _onesided!_ kuromomo. Jika dilihat kembali, memang di chapter 5 sempat ada _hint_ aomomo dan di rencana awal saya mau memasukkan plot tersebut sekilas. Dan ... mungkin aomomo akan lewat sebagai pendukung alur ^^

Terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang mendukung Resolution sampai sejauh ini. Mohon bantuannya kembali untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **17/09/2016**


	9. Chapter 8 — Pernyataan

Kanvas hitam terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Sepasang manik berisis kelabu melirik jam dinding yang menempel manis di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jarum yang panjang menunjukkan angka satu dan jarum yang lebih pendek menunjuk ke angka dua.

Menyesap sedikit kopi yang diseduhnya beberapa menit yang lalu, setelahnya Nijimura berbalik dari aktivitasnya 'mengintip' langit malam dari balik tirai jendela. Diliriknya kembali sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya sekitar enam jam yang lalu.

Helaan napas lolos.

" _Maa_ ," gumam Nijimura pelan—menyamai bisikan, "mungkin lebih baik seperti ini."

.

.

 _ **Resolution**_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Resolution** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Warn: typo(s), dsb

.

.

Pada pagi di hari libur terakhirnya dalam minggu ini, Momoi sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk merilekskan diri dari semua hal yang sudah ia lewati. Oh, betapa kacau dirinya semalam. Ia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Aomine, bukan?

' _Rasanya malu sekali kalau mengingatnya.'_

Melihat bahwa ibundanya tengah bersiap-siap—entah mengapa Nyonya Momoi terlihat begitu sibuk—Momoi memilih untuk mengambil koran pagi dari kotak surat di halaman rumah. Melewati ruang tengah, manik sakuranya menatap singkat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat.

 _KLEK_

Salah satu tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Ketika ia mengambil langkah pertama menginjaki halaman rumah, ia melihat eksistensi seorang pria berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya—hendak menekan tombol bel.

" _Aa_ —"

"Kapten ...?"

.

.

"Satsuki? Ada tamu kah?" tanya Nyonya Momoi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Dilihatnya sang putri semata wayangnya tengah mempersilahkan seorang pria bersurai gelap untuk duduk di sofa dan ia mengenali sosok tersebut.

" _Ara_ , Nijimura-kun _da ne_?"

Nijimura secara spontan berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Momoi yang lebih tua.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ _Obasan_. Maaf sudah menggangu pagi-pagi seperti ini." ujar Nijimura. Sedetik setelahnya, ia mendapati senyum hangat di paras sang ibunda dari adik kelasnya itu.

" _Ki ni shinaide,_ Nijimura-kun. Tolong titip Satsuki sebentar ya?" balas Nyonya Nijimura.

"Eh? _Kaasan_ mau ke mana?"

Momoi baru menyadari penampilan ibunya yang sudah sangat rapi seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

" _Kaasan_ mau ke tempat Ninomiya-san sebentar. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah."

Tanpa menunggu balasan lebih lanjut—sepertinya memang sedang terburu-buru—figur Nyonya Momoi pun menghilang dibalik sekat menuju _gekkan_. Kedua muda-mudi yang ditinggal dalam ruang tamu terus melempar tatapan pada permukaan kayu pintu selama kurang dari semenit, setelahnya mereka menolehkan wajah untuk melihat satu sama lain.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian Momoi tersenyum canggung.

"A-aku akan membuatkan teh untuk Kapten dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya, Kapten?"

Nijimura bahkan belum mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk menjawabnya, akan tetapi Momoi sudah beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

' _Maa ikka._ '

.

.

Dua cangkir teh dengan uap mengepul di atas nampan dibawa oleh Momoi menuju ruang tamu, tempat di mana Nijimura menunggu. Pikirannya masih mempertanyakan alasan kedatangan Nijimura ke rumahnya selagi ia meletakkan salah satu cangkir kehadapan pria berpostur tegap itu.

Manik _fuschia-_ nya mendapati sebuah rubik pada permukaan meja ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dari tempat Nijimura duduk. Meski merasa janggal dengan kehadiran rubik di sana—lagi pula sebelumnya benda berbentuk kubus itu tidak ada di sana—Momoi memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan tamunya.

"Ini kedua kalinya Kapten muncul mendadak seperti ini." ungkap Momoi, membuka pembicaraan.

Nijimura sedikit tercengang mendengarnya. " _Sou da na._ Nanka, w _arui na,_ Momoi."

"Eh?" Momoi kini merasa kikuk melihat reaksi dari mantan kaptennya itu. "Tidak, itu ... bukan maksudku—"

Kekehan kecil Nijimura yang terdengar seolah mencairkan suasana. Pria itu berbeda sekali dengan sosok yang terakhir kali dilihatnya semalam.

"Maaf, kau jadi ikut canggung seperti ini karenaku." Disesapnya perlahan teh yang telah disajikan untuknya. "Jadi begini, Momoi."

Momoi membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menyapu fabrik rok yang kenakan dengan tangan, kemudian kedua tangan yang dikepalkan itu diletakkan di atas paha. Ia bersiap untuk menyimak pembicaraan Nijimura.

"Alasanku datang pagi ini adalah untuk menyampaikan terima kasih padamu."

"Eh?"

Kepala Momoi tanpa sadar menjadi condong ke kanan mendengar ucapan Nijimura. Di pihak Nijimura sendiri, pria itu menyandarkan dirinya ke empuknya permukaan sofa dibelakangnya. ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Nijimura sadar bahwa perkataannya sebelum ini pasti telah memancing rasa penasaran wanita yang duduk dihadapannya ini. Secara perlahan, pandangannya bergulir menuju sepasang netra gulali itu.

 _Hora?_ Seperti dugaannya. Ia bisa tahu ada banyak pertanyaan dari sorot mata Momoi padanya. Binar rasa penasarannya itu ... terlihat polos dalam pandangan Nijimura.

' _Warui na, Momoi.'_

Memejamkan mata sejenak, pada detik berikutnya, kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan dan sepasang iris kelabu menatap lurus ke _fuschia_ dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih atas kontribusimu selama ini. Mulai minggu depan, kau tidak perlu datang lagi, Momoi." tutur Nijimura.

Momoi tidak bisa memberikan respon cepat atas penuturan Nijimura tersebut. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna _kabar_ yang di luar ekspektasinya.

"Hiroki sudah kembali. Dulu, aku memintamu untuk menggantikan posisinya, bukan? Karena sekarang ia sudah bisa mengisi bagiannya kembali, jadi tugasmu sudah selesai, Momoi."

Surai Momoi bergoyang pelan, mengikuti arah gerak kepala yang menggeleng.

"Eh? _Daijoubu yo_ , Kapten. Meski Hiroki-san sudah kembali, aku juga ingin tetap membantu!" ujar Momoi _kekeuh_ pada pendapatnya. Ia merasa bahwa mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru di sana, selain itu dirinya juga merasa nyaman.

"Tidak, Momoi." jawab Nijimura cepat. "Kau sudah sibuk dengan jadwal mengajarmu di sekolah. Jadi ini waktu yang tepat juga."

"Tidak!" suara Momoi naik beberapa oktaf.

Sadar bahwa ia baru saja membentak seniornya, ia langsung terburu-buru menunduk.

"Maksudku, sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kapten. Aku senang berada di sana. Semuanya ramah, lalu aku juga mendapa—"

"Maaf, Momoi." Nijimura menghentikan penjelasan Momoi. Kedua tangannya dikepal erat . Poni _raven_ pria itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Momoi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang disembunyikan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Momoi sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa Nijimura sebegitu kerasnya menolak pendapatnya? Padahal ia sudah berusaha menjelaskannya baik-baik bahwa ia tidak apa apa. Ia senang ada di sana.

Mengapa Nijimura tidak mau mendengarkannya?

"Apa aku berbuat suatu kesalahan, Kapten?"

Mau tak mau, hanya itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ia pasti telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga ia diberhentikan secara halus seperti ini.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membuat kesalahan sedikitpun."

Nijimura menjawab, akan tetapi tetap dengan posisi tidak mau memandang balik Momoi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?" tekan Momoi. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan meja, tubuhnya dicondongkan.

Putri tunggal Keluarga Momoi itu melihat Nijimura menghembuskan napas berat, sebelum salah satu tangan pria itu mendorong rubik mendekat ke arahnya. Momoi mengerjapkan mata. Ia bingung, mengapa Nijimura malah memberikan rubik yang dalam posisi teracak ini padanya?

"Kapten, ini maksudnya—?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikan satu permukaan, bukan?"

Tatapan penuh tanya kembali dilemparkan, namun Nijimura tidak mau menjawabnya. Oleh karena itu, sesuai dengan petunjuk yang Nijimura berikan, Momoi mulai mencoba mengotak-atik rubik tersebut.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengubah perlahan susunan warna yang ada di setiap permukaan. Ada satu warna yang terdapat goresan acak sebuah tinta. Mungkinkah ia harus menyusun warna tersebut sehingga mengetahui apa yang dimaksud?

Sekali lagi, ia menatap Nijimura. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Nijimura tidak merespon apapun. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk kembali fokus pada rubik di tangannya ini.

Mamasuki detik ke enam puluh, warna yang dibentuknya pun terkumpul.

 _'Ah, selesai.'_

Deretan alfabet menyapa penglihatannya. Momoi melafalkan kata demi kata yang terbentuk dalam hatinya.

 _Would you mind if I fall for you?_

Kedua pundak Momoi tersentak usai membacanya.

Penglihatannya tidak salah. Ia membaca ulang kalimat tersebut untuk semakin meyakinkan diri—dan selama proses tersebut, detak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat.

Di tengah rasa kalap, wajah Momoi bergerak perlahan menatap sosok dihadapannya untuk mengonfirmasi maksud dari tulisan yang ada di permukaan rubik.

"K-Kapten, ini—"

"Tapi," Nijimura mempertegas ucapannya, "aku merasa bahwa semua ini salah."

Sekujur tubuh Momoi seolah tersengat untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bingung. Usai melihat susunan kata bermakna sebuah pernyataan untuknya, tiba-tiba saja ... Nijimura mengatakan bahwa semua itu salah.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"B-bagian mananya yang salah, Kapten?" tanya Momoi.

Memang, mungkin dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Nijimura. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang salah bukan dengan jatuh hati kepada seseorang?

Nijimura kembali menyandarkan diri. Kali ini, ia mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada _kouhai_ -ku sendiri."

Di suatu sudut dalam relung hati Momoi, wanita itu merasa seperti ada bagian dirinya yang terkoyak. Kemudian ia pun teringat akan kejadian di toko aksesoris. Ketika Nijimura menyelipkan jepitan rambut ke helaian sakuranya, serta bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Nijimura ketika kedua pipinya malah merona karena menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Kapten, jika kau merasa tidak enak karena kejadian semalam, aku juga minta maaf."

"Tidak." Nijimura menjawab cepat. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu," Momoi masih menuntut jawaban. "karena apa, Kapten?"

Telapak tangan kanan dialihkan untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Debarannya begitu terasa, Momoi jadi menyangsikan sendiri perihal perasaannya pada Nijimura.

Apa jangan-jangan tanpa sadar dia sudah jatuh karena _pick up lines_ Nijimura selama ini?

 _Tidak mungkin ... kan._

"Itu karena," Nijimura menjeda ucapannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

 _CKLEK._

Tepat ketika Nijimura hendak melanjutkan, pintu kediaman Momoi terbuka.

"Oi, Satsuki. Kau ada—"

Pemilik suara _baritone_ yang menjadi tamu kedua itu terdiam ketika mendapati Momoi dan Nijimura menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

' _Kenapa ada dia di sini?'_

Kurang lebih, begitulah isi hati seorang Aomine Daiki mendapati eksistensi Nijimura berada didalam kediaman teman masa kecilnya.

"Oh, Aomine!"

Di luar dugaan, Nijimura beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Sebuah senyuman terulas tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau ada jadwal dengan Momoi kah? Kalau begitu, aku akan pamit di sini."

Sekilas, Nijimura melihat Momoi yang masih tidak berkutik di tempatnya.

' _Kau sudah memiliki orang ini bukan?'_ batin Nijimura. Tak lama, ia tersenyum pahit untuk dirinya sendiri.

Meski tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Aomine menyadari ada yang janggal dengan situasi ini. Kalau tidak, mengapa teman masa kecilnya itu tiba-tiba dengan cepat beranjak dari posisinya lalu berteriak—

"Tunggu, Kapten! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

Langkah Nijimura yang semula hampir mencapai ambang pintu pun terhenti. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, kali ini Nijimura juga mengulas senyum tipis pada Momoi.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas, Momoi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

"Kapten!"

Momoi hendak mengejar, akan tetapi cengkraman Aomine pada pergelangan tangannya menghentikan langkah yang diambil untuk menyusul punggung kapten tim basket Teikou sebelum Akashi itu.

"Satsuki." ucap Aomine. "Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Karena mau tak mau, Aomine merasa apa yang terjadi ini memiliki keterkaitan dengannya. Semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan jejak airmata di netra sakura Momoi memiliki keterkaitan dengannya.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

Akhirnya bisa _update_.

Setelah berulang kali rombak tiga _file_ yang menjadi pilihan alur untuk chapter ini, akhirnya bisa _update_.

Semoga _minna-san_ tetap dapat menikmati Resolution. Terima kasih.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **06/12/2016 | 05.20 PM  
**


End file.
